An Unexpected Side Effect
by thearomanticninja
Summary: What if the Tommorow's tea didn't just turn them older? What if there was an unexpected side effect? Will they be able to reverse the effects before they become permanent? The ninja are now a ticking time bomb, waiting for the perfect moment to blow.
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected side effect

" Prepare To be extinct!" Young jay shouted.

" But what'll happen to Lloyd?" Young Cole said. "He'll grow old too!

" Just do it!" Lloyd said.

" You'll miss out on the rest of your childhood, dude!" Jay said.

" We can't do that to you. It's not fair!" Kai yelled. The Grundle smacked the tommorow's tea out of Cole's hand.

" Oh no!" Cole shouted. The grundle hit the ninja's back and the tea landed on Lloyd.

" Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from!" Lloyd said, throwing the container at the Grundle. When it broke the Grundle started turning in bones. The ninjas were turned older, but with an unexpected side effect…

They were turned into animals!

**This idea just came to my head randomly. If you want me to continue this story leave a review. If you don't I have a few other ideas.**


	2. We're all animals!

**I made this one pretty early so thanks AwesomeAuthor13 for reviewing and following, and NayanaTheSnakeGirl for following and favorite.**

Ugh. What happened? I asked myself. I was sore all over. I started standing up slowly and immediately felt different. I was at least four feet shorter and couldn't keep my balance on two feet. I looked at my hand and saw it wasn't a hand at all, it was a furry, brown paw! I yelled, but it only came out as a loud meow. I really don't know how to react to this. I looked around and saw a falcon, porcupine, a bear, and a. A dragon! I'm guessing the tea turned all of us into animals.

I looked at my new body more and found out that I was defiantly a cat. Well that's just great isn't it? I looked around and saw sensei Wu and Nya looking at us. I walked over to Nya who had a worried look on her face and rubbed against her leg. She smiled a little bit and pet my head. I started purring lightly.

" I'm guessing this one's Jay." Nya said. I tried to say yes, but again it only came out as a meow. I nodded my head in an attempt to say yes. I saw the porcupine starting to wake up. I quickly ran over to him but tripped a couple of times, not yet used to being a freaking cat!

When I got to him I almost tripped and fell on his quills. That would of ended horribly. I lightly pawed his face and he opened his eyes. He looked at me for a second and quickly swatted my paw away. He tried to stand up, which was hilarious because of his short legs, but ended up falling on his back. Nya walked over and helped him up.

" Ok who are you? Are you Cole?" Nya asked. He made a weird noise that kinda sounded like chirp. His face was priceless, it was a mixture off worry, shock, and confusion. He shook his head, with the hilarious face still on. " Are you Kai?" She asked again. He started nodding his head really fast. " Ok we have Jay and Kai." Sensei looked over at us with a worried face. "This is a serious problem. We need to find a way to change them back before it's to late."

**Ok, I know these are short i'm kinda testing the waters for the first few chapters. So my apologies for the first few. The later ones will likely be longer. If you can guess Zane, Cole, and Lloyd's animal go get yourself a cookie. ( Hint it's their hybrid animals ). Thanks for all of the positive feedback! ( Insert a cool catchphrase here )**


	3. The bird The bear And the dragon

**Here's the thank you's for the people who reviewed or followed. . . ebony umbreon, and she also knew what the other ninjas were. So somebody give her a cookie. Ok, now that that's done let's get onto the story!**

"let's get the other ninja up, before I explain everything." Wu said, looking around the room. I nodded and started walking over towards the falcon sprawled out on the floor. I saw Jay at my heels, and Kai just trying to walk around anywhere. I knelt down by the falcon and touched it's wing. It slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. He slowly stood up and looked at himself.

" What happened?" He asked. I was shocked and fell over. It was Zane's voice. That's weird.

" Zane? You can still talk?" I asked, still in shock.

" I guess so. I wasn't programmed to talk like a falcon." Zane stated. He looked over at me and tried to walk over, but fell over. I picked him up and set him on his talons.

" Thank you, Nya." He said. He started flapping his wings swiftly and started rising into the air. He started flying around the room slowly, but almost fell to the ground multiple times. He landed in front of me and said " So what happened to all of us?" He asked.

" Oh, well umm. The tommorow's tea turned all of you guys into animals, I guess." I said. I glared over to the bear and dragon. I'm kinda scared to wake them up.

" Sensei, can you go wake them up?" I asked Wu.

" Nope. I'm thinking." He responded. I sighed and walked over to the bear slowly. I shakily reached out my hand and touched the bear's shoulder. It's eyes opened and a soft growl came out. I backed up a little and watched as he stood up. He was at least six feet tall. he looked down at me and looked confused. He's like half a foot taller than when he was an adult before. He looked at his hand and he roared quietly, causing the dragon to finally wake up. The dragon hit his head on the ceiling, because he was so tall, and spread out his wings. Oh no...

**OK! Finally finished this chapter. I think this one is better, and longer than the prior chapters. I might be slowing down on making these for awhile. I'm starting to think about middle school and kinda stressing over it, even though when our counselor comes in she's like " Don't worry, stop stressing over it." Which only makes me feel worse about it. Next i'll be making a new chapter for the oc shorts story. I think this is going in the direction of the movie "Brave". Does anyone remember that movie, because I do. So peace until next chapter!**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a lot of school stuff going on!( It was worth it, going to the science fair!) So I hope you like this chapter, it twice as long as the last one!**

The dragon thrashed around for a few more seconds, wrecking the comic book store more than it already was.

" It's ok! Calm down!" I said to the dragon. He looked at me and started to calm down. I looked at the bear and he was staring at Jay, Kai, and Zane. I looked back over to the dragon who was looking at his giant green and gold wings.

" Which one of you is Cole?" I asked. The bear nodded and growled quietly.

" Ok, so Lloyd is the dragon." The dragon nodded. " Lloyd? How are we going to get you out of here? You're so big." I asked. Lloyd was reaching the ceiling when he was lying down. He started to stand up and broke through the ceiling. The glass shattered everywhere. He growled softly and started flapping his wings. He slowly got out of the store and landed in the middle of the street. Sensei Wu finally spoke up after he said he was thinking. " Ok let's go. I think I know someone who can help us."

We all walked out the door, well jay and I did, everyone else had some real difficulty getting through the door. Kai still had trouble walking, Zane had to hop around or fly to move, and Cole didn't fit through the door, and he had to break the door to get out. After we all got out and Sensei was looking down at the ground.

" It's ok Sensei, we'll be able to change them back." I said.

" I know. That's not what i'm worried about." He said, looking at the ninja.

" What are you worried about, besides them being animals?" I asked.

" I'll explain everything when we get there." He said.

" Ok then, where are we going?" I asked.

" Jamanakai Village." He said.

" That's pretty far away. How are we going to get there?" I said. Sensei nodded towards Lloyd and smiled. Lloyd looked at him like he was crazy for a few seconds, but then growled and and nodded. I heard honking behind us and then remembered we're in the middle of a street.

" Sorry! We're going!" I yelled. Lloyd laid down and put out his wing. I saw Kai try to wobble on, but decided to just put him on Lloyd. Jay easily jumped on to Lloyd without climbing up the wing. Cole walked on, and them me and Sensei slowly got on. For some reason I don't think this is very safe.

" Zane, do you want a ride?" I asked.

" I think i'll just fly myself, but thank you." Zane said, stretching out his wings.

I just now noticed the crowd around us, and the comic book store owner staring at the shop in disbelief.

" Oh, sorry everybody! We'll come back and fix it if we have time!" I said. There was some silence for a second before Sensei spoke up. " Come on Lloyd, we have no time to waste."

NO POV

Lloyd looked at everybody for a second before slowly stretching out his huge wings. His green wings stretched out was probably about 20 feet. He started flapping his huge wings and very, very slowly rising off the ground.

When he was in the air he was more falling than flying. When he got high in the air he would suddenly start falling, but pick himself up a few seconds later. Zane was gliding beside them with ease. He seemed to have been able to pick up flying easily. The sun started setting. When the sun started disappearing behind the horizon it looked like it was melting, turning the area around it into a beautiful shade of orange.

Jamanakai village appeared in the horizon much to everyone's delight. Riding Lloyd was like being on a rollercoaster. Lloyd landed in the middle of town, receiving some weird looks from the villagers.

" So sensei, where do we go now?" Nya asked.

" If I remember she lives on the outskirts of town. I can't remember exactly where. I haven't talked to her since last year." Wu said. Lloyd started walking to the outskirts of town when he saw a little house outside the town. It looked exactly like the other houses except it was out of town. Lloyd started galloping towards the house.

When he got there a silver cat was sitting on the deck. It looked up at us with glowing blue eyes. I was stunned for a second, before it got up and went through a cat door installed in the door. A few seconds later a girl came through the door, she coulden't of been over 12. Wearing a gray hoodie and some penguin pijama pants. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds before she broke the silence " Umm, hi? Sensei Wu who are these guys?" She looked over at Wu with a confused expression.

" Oh, Madison these are the ninja. They were turned into animals after they used a potion to turn them into adults." Wu said,jumping off Lloyd. Wu thinks this kid can help us turn back to normal? Lloyd thought.

**What did you think about that line with the sunset? Best sentence I've ever written. The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully as long as this one.**


	5. The not quite yet, Master of Tech

**Here's the next chapter! And if you say I don't have a schedule you lie. I give you guys like three chapters the same week, then don't post anything for like a week. I know it's not a very good system. And I don't own The gregor series or Spirit Animals. That's scholastic i'm pretty sure.**

Everyone got off Lloyd and Zane landed on a tree beside the house.

" Madison it's been awhile since we last talked, but I need to ask a favor of you." Wu said.

" Sure ask away Sensei." Madison said looking at everyone. " And if you ask the street light that blew up was not my fault…" Sensei Wu eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds.

" I need you to use your powers for something." Madison smiled after that sentence. " We need some translators for the ninja. And maybe talk about some other things later." Wu said eyeing Madison. She guiltily smiled and ushered everyone inside. Lloyd and Cole had to stay outside much to their displeasure, it was getting a little chilly outside, and the orange tint of the sky was almost completely gone.

" Oh, Silver can you go and keep the others company?" Madison asked her shiny silver cat. He walked out the open door and went over to Cole and Lloyd. Madison closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Zane flew in through an open window and landed on the table. Madison pulled out a chair and sat down.

" So, everyone i'm Madison, not master yet, of technology." She said opening a drawer with some mechanical parts. Jay jumped onto the chair, then the table and sat by Zane. Everyone was staring at her. There's other elementals? Everyone thought. Zane was the only one that could still talk, so he did. " There are other elementals?" He cocked his head to one side. Madison almost fell off the back of the chair.

" Woah, you can still talk?" Madison asked stabilizing herself on the chair.

" Yes, actually i'm a robot." Zane said. Madison was staring at him in wonder.

" WOAH, REALLY? That's amazing!" She was still staring at him when a noise was heard from where Lloyd and Cole was. She shot up out of her seat and ran towards the door, quicker than anyone else could of gotten up. She shot out the door and saw Silver and Lloyd playing around.

"Silver, becareful. But if you want to transform." Madison said watching as Lloyd and silver chased eachother around. When Silver processed the sentence he started glowing a bright gray color. Madison didn't notice when the others had reached the doorway. Silver started growing and growing and gained wings. When it was finished growing it was at least 4 times it's size.

" I see you have been working on Silver a lot since the last time I've seen you." Wu said.

" Yeah, it took a lot of work and time, but it mostly works now. I figured out how to make him transform. He's all folded together when he's a cat, and then he unfolds his legs and his wings are wrapped around himself tightly. If you look closely when he's a cat you can see all of the lines where he unfolds." Madison said. Nya and Jay were looking at it in awe. It was amazing.

" Let's continue on making the translators." Wu said. Madison nodded and walked back to the table.

" Ok, who's first?" Madison asked. Jay jumped up to the table again and sat down in front of her. She grabbed some stuff in the drawer and set it on the table. Her irises turned gray ,no one was really looking at her eyes though,for a few seconds while she was looking at the random parts. She picked up a small computer chip placed it by some other pieces that looked like it. She organized everything on the table and then said " Ok, I don't have much practice, or any practice making anything like this so it might not work correctly when i'm done." She continued on making the translator while Sensei Wu explained what was going on.

" Ok, so I remember the person who sold me the tea saying something about there may be a chance of a side effect occurring. She never said what it was. I had heard of this happening before though. I think it was with a family awhile ago. They used the tea on their son for some reason, no one really knows why. Anyways he was turned into a badger or something like that."

" Did he ever turn back?" Madison asked looking up from her work.

" Eventually yes, but something didn't leave with his animal appearance." Wu said. " Everyone knows that animals have instincts, basically the way the behave. When the tea wore off the badger behavior stuck with him. The tea will eventually wear off, but if we don't find a way to fix it before the instincts set in it will be too late." Wu said. Madison had now stopped her work entirely. When Wu didn't say anything else she got back to making the translator.

" So Madison, what have you been doing since you moved here?" Wu said. She kept continuing on her work and said

" Well it's been kinda lonely since I moved from Ninjago City. All of my friends and family lives there. Around here it's boring. I know i'm trying to not use my powers except in cases of dire emergencies, but it's really hard when if I get mad the lights will start to flicker, and things stop working. These powers are mostly a curse, but it feels so good when I use them on purpose. It's like holding something really heavy on your shoulders, but when I use my powers it's like I threw the really heavy thing down and never want to pick it up again." Madison said finally looking up from the little blue box she had made. Her irises glowing a gray color, which was just a few shades lighter then her gray-blue eyes.

" Do your eyes always glow like that when you're using your powers?" Nya asked, sitting in the chair opposite of Madison.

" Oh, the gray irises? Yeah when I use my powers they start to glow gray. It's pretty cool." Madison said. When she was looking away from the box for a few more seconds the gray faded away being replaced with the usual color. She looked over to the clock on the wall which said 8:57. She yawned while she said " I haff to go to bed. Using my powers a lot is kinda tiring after not using them for so long." The yawn affecting the have making it sound like haff. " There are some couches in the living room and a guest bedroom upstairs, if you're staying of course"

" Yes we will be staying, thank you. You should probably text your mom and tell you were staying the night, so she doesn't come home with a bear and a dragon in the front yard, and a falcon, porcupine, and cat in the living room, having no idea what's going on." Wu said. Jay started to stretch and jumped from the table.

" Oh yeah." Madison said getting of the chair. " I will, and the living room is right over here." She led them down the hallway which had what looked like a bathroom and a door to the basement until the got to the living room. The room itself was pretty nice, it had a three seater couch and a recliner chair. A pretty big tv and a bookshelf off to the side which was full of a magnitude of different books ranging from the _Gregor the overlander_ series to _Spirit Animals_. Wu sat down on the couch, Zane took to a spot on top of the bookshelf, Nya was going to take the guest room, and Kai not wanting to rip anything laid on top of a pile of blankets in the corner.

Meanwhile Madison was down in the basement trying to find any blankets that were big enough for a freaking dragon, and bear! She eventually found a ginormous blanket, that was pretty much a sheet because it was so thin. She grabbed it from the basket in the dark basement and ran up the stairs, the basement was really spooky because the light wouldn't make it to the end of the big room and create shadows of objects kept there.

**And there you go. My oc. Don't worry if you don't like oc's she'll only be in here making the translator things, unless you want her to come back, which of course i'll be happy to write for! Can any of you relate to that feeling of being creeped out in dark basements? It's creepy. If any of you read the book's on Madison's bookshelf pet yourself on the back.**


	6. The next day

**Readers… I have horrible news… I have a deadly disease… It kills hundreds of writers every year… Writer's block! Oh my gosh, i'm so out of ideas. I know i'm like six chapters in, but I really need time to think this through. I have no idea how the ninja might change back. Wait I do have some, but it ruins my plans for the next fanfiction i'm planning on writing. Or I could do it, but then just delay the inevitable. So enjoy this short, and bad chapter. **

Madison ran out of the front door with the sheet draped over her shoulders.

" I got a blanket for you guys." Madison said lifting the sheet over her shoulders. Lloyd raised his head and looked at her. She draped the blanket over him and Cole, who looked like he was already sleeping.

" If you need anything, roar I guess." She said walking back into the house. She walked to the table where the almost completed translator was sitting. She stared at it for a second before walking up the stairs to her room.

The next morning…

Nya got up at seven in the morning. The guest was not very comfy. She went down the stairs to see Madison already awake and eating breakfast.

" You're up early." Nya said.

" I always get up at 6:30 in the morning." Madison said eating spoonful of cereal. " Oh and the translator is done." Nya looked over to the blue box, which now had a blue collar connected to it.

" That's great! Do you know if it works yet?" Nya asked. Madison shrugged and said " I haven't tested yet. We need Jay to test it." Nya noticed how unenergetic Madison was compared to last night. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person.

**Next chapter will be better. I promise! And my oc, is basically me. I'm really gin the morning, and because I have school at like 7 i'm always up at 6:30. IT SUCKS. Ever notice last chapter how Wu was a lot more social around Madison, then he usually is in the show with the ninjas? Anyway, bye!**


	7. We need to find the Crystal Caves

**GUYS! GUYS! I have an idea. It's a miracle! And i'm going to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed for no real reason. AwesomeAuthor13, Ebony umbreon, . , Magicwolfpup123, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, SlushyGoo, Vixenlovesninjago, ML-AWESOMENESS, Bedravi, NayanaTheSnakeGirl, and StoryMaker7. Wow. Thank you everyone for taking time to read this story! It means a lot to me!**

Nya walked into the living room to wake Jay up. She heard him gently purring. Nya touched his back and he rolled over.

" Jay, you need to wake up." Nya whispered. Jay's eyes fluttered open and he stood up on the recliner chair he slept on. He stretched and jumped onto the floor. They walked back to the kitchen where Madison was still eating her breakfast.

" I got Jay in here to test the translator." Nya said. Madison picked up the translator and threw it to Nya.

" Just put it on like a normal collar. If it doesn't work i'll fix it." Madison said. Definitely not a morning person, Nya thought. Nya knelt down and put the collar on Jay.

" Just say something." Nya said. Jay was silent for a second before a loud meow escaped his mouth. I sighed and was going to take the collar off when it translated " Madison's scary in the morning." Madison glared at him for a few seconds.

" Well it works, yay." She said with no enthusiasm. She put the bowl in the sink. " Who's next? I want to get this done soon so you can find a way to change back." She sat down in the chair she sat in yesterday, and opened the drawer to grab the parts. Nya walked back into the living room to wake somebody else up. Jay meowed again and I waited for it to be translated.

" Can I wake up Kai?" He asked.

" Sure, just don't die." Nya said. Jay walked over to Kai and gently pawed face, over and over again. When Kai opened his eyes Jay was still pawing his face. Kai swatted his paw away. He got up and Jay meowed again.

" You're next for a translator, Kai. Until you go to Madison, I'm going to keep swatting your face." Kai started walking towards the kitchen again. When Nya got into the room she saw Silver sitting on the table with Madison.

" Wait a second, I have to do something. I'm going to give Silver my power for a few minutes." Madison said. She laid her hand on his head and her irises glowed the gray color again. A few lines of gray streamed down her arm and onto Silver's head. His head glowed the gray color. Madison's eyes returned to blue and she pushed in her chair. She ran upstairs and Silver laid down, looking at the parts. He scooted a microchip into a different place. He kept doing this until Madison came back.

Madison took the power from Silver and looked at the pile he had created. She smiled.

" Wow Silver. Good job." Madison said. She petted Silver from his head to tail and he purred. Madison's eyes glowed gray and she started putting the pieces together.

Half an hour later, Madison finally finished the translator. It was a little red box, with red collar.

" Done! That was way easier than last time." Madison said, holding up the little red box. It was about 7:45, and Nya noticed Madison was in a much better mood now.

Madison got off the chair and kneeled by Kai. She carefully examined the quills, trying to find a place to put the collar where it wouldn't rip.

" Kai, can you tilt your head forward a little bit?" Madison asked. Kai tilted his head forward revealing a place without quills. Madison carefully placed it there, avoiding the other quills. She clicked it in place and went back to her seat.

" Just say something." Madison said. Kai made the clicking noise again. After a few seconds it translated.

" Why did you have to make Jay's first? He's going to annoy us all day." Jay meowed.

" Hey!" Madison smiled. " I'm going to get Lloyd and Cole up." Madison said. She scooped up all of the parts lying on the table, and walked to the front yard.

" Should I wake Wu and Zane up? So we can talk about turning you back." Nya said. Jay nodded. Nya went to wake them up.

" Sensei, we need to talk about changing the ninja back." Nya said. She poked Wu on the shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes.

" Yes." He said. Nya walked over to Zane and said. " Hey Zane, time to get up." She said. She carefully climbed up the bookshelf a little bit to poke Zane in the chest. He immediately opened his eyes and hopped onto Nya's arm. She walked back into the kitchen with Zane on her shoulder.

" Ok, we need to seriously get on topic about changing back. I can barely remember where the map was. I can just remember the name of the place. The Crystal Caves. It's mostly made up of caves, that are full of crystals that can cure any curse. But they are supposedly guarded by a Crystal Dragon. Many people have ventured to the cave to receive the crystals only to be slain by the dragon. Some people think it will only let you pass if you come for a good reason. I'm guessing the people who went there just went to sell the healing crystals. There was only one occasion when the dragon let somebody pass. It was for a single mother whose son was cursed. He only had a month to live. She ventured out to the island to try and get a crystal. The dragon let her pass and she received the crystal, with no hesitation from the Crystal Dragon, the dragon flew her back to her home so she could get the cure to her son a fast as possible." Wu said. Jay meowed for a long time.

" Woaaaaaaaaaaah… I want to see that Crystal Dragon."

**Yeah so this idea was going to be used for a different fanfic, but whatever. It's more awesome in this one. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Now to Tom with sports

**Hi, I'm back! I need to say I don't own Cartoon Network. Let's just say Madison's gained a lot of responsibilities this chapter! **

" Ok, now that we sort of know what we're going to do, let me explain something just as important. Garmadon. We can't leave ninjago while he could still be reeking havoc. Nya, I would leave you here, but I need another person with me watching the ninja. Their instincts could activate at any time during the journey. I'm thinking about leaving Madison here, to hold off Garmadon until we get back. And I know you're going to say she's just a kid, but now I know what she can do. Those translators are very complicated, and she said she didn't even have any practice making anything like them. She learnt as she went. I know she will be able to handle this. Just for a week or two." Wu said.

" But isn't the serpentine still at large?" Zane said. Wu thought for a moment.

" Yes, but I think she can create things to combat their powers. She's very creative." Wu said. Just then Madison came through the door.

" I'm done! Finally! Now I can take a nap…" Madison said. She yawned. She used her powers a lot today, she's straining herself. Nya thought.

" Madison, I need to talk with you for a minute." Wu said. She slowly walked over to him.

" While we're gone, we need someone to stay and protect Ninjago from Garmadon." Wu said. " I think you should stay and fend off Garmadon until we come back with the cure." Madison gasped.

" Really me, an 11 year old. Should stay here, and defend all of ninjago against Garmadon! From my knowledge it's mostly his fault that you guys are animals, and he can create anything he wants with that Mega Weapon he has!" Madison panicked. Jay mowed.

" And the Serpentine!" Kai roughly hit him with his paw. Madison looked like she was about to faint.

" The Serpentine too, but I know you can do it. You learn fast, and Garmadon can only create things once a day, after that it drains all of his strength. The Serpentine, you can easily manage to deal with them. I know you can create things to combat their powers. You also have Silver to fight alongside you. I'm certain a cat-dragon-robot can help you in battle." Wu said. Madison started to look more confident.

" Well, I'll try my best!" She said. Silver started rubbing against her leg gently, as if to say "I'll try my hardest, too." Madison knelt down to pet him then stood back up.

" Do you guys know where you're going?" Madison asked.

" We know where we're going, just not where it is. The Crystal Caves." Wu said.

" Well, that place sounds interesting. When are you leaving? I can make you some breakfast before you leave." Madison said.

" Well, after breakfast I guess." Nya said.

" Ok, I'll get working on that. You guys can go watch tv if you want." Madison said, she pulled a pan out of a cupboard. Everyone walked into the living room. Nya grabbed the remote and pressed the " POWER" button. It was on Cartoon Network. She changed the channel to 6, and the news was on. First was something about dogs, and you should spay and neuter them, because there's so many of them. Then something about a fire in some city. Nothing to big. Next the weather, a meteorologist walked onto screen and talked about the weather.

" It's going to be sunny over Ninjago City, with a 10% chance of rainfall. In the birchwood forest it's going to be cloudy with a 99.9% chance of snow. Next to Jamanakai Village. It will be cloudy with 28% chance of snow." She said. "Next to Tom with sports. Everyone smelled the aroma of pancakes.

" Breakfast's ready!" Madison said. Everyone walked back to the kitchen. There was pancakes with strawberries on top, and a bottle of syrup in the middle of the table. She set two plates on the ground for Jay and Kai.

" Help yourself. I made plenty." Madison said. She grabbed two more plates with giant pancakes on them. She walked out the front door to give it to Cole and Lloyd. They gladly took the pancakes and started eating. She walked back inside to see everyone eating. Jay meowed.

" These pancakes are better than Zane's!"

" He's right. These are amazing." Zane said.

" My friend told me a secret recipe, that makes them taste a lot better." Madison said. She grabbed a plate and laid a pancake on it. Zane was pecking at the pancakes and strawberries.

When they finished eating they got ready to go.

" Thank you Madison, I wish you the best of luck, holding off Garmadon while we're gone." Wu said. Everyone said their " Thank you's" and " Goodbye's" and left.

Madison had a lot of explaining to do with her mom…

**Awww. mostly a filler chapter… But it did set up Madison staying to hold off Garmadon. Split story? It will probably go between the ninja and Madison every chapter. Do you think Madison will be able to hold off Garmadon and the serpentine? That's a lot to do when she's 11. **


	9. You can skip this chapter it sucks

**Here's a one shot about Madison graduating 5th grade, before she met the ninja. Just because today I graduated 5th grade and wanted to write something. SO MORE FREETIME TO WRITE FANFICTION, YAY. I love summer break.**

Madison woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off.

" Well, I'm not going to get back to sleep." Madison said, looking at the time on her phone. 6:24. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. To her surprise her mom was already awake and wearing a nice dress.

" Somebody got up early." Madison said.

" Yep, somebody's got to be awake. You ready to curl your hair?" Her mom said. Madison groaned. When she was done Madison's hair was a little curly. All Madison wanted to do was brush it out again.

" You look so grown up." Her mom said. She walked into her room to change into her dress. The dress she picked out was a long gray dress with white ruffles. She also picked out a dark blue jean jacket, and a necklace with a big M with rainbow colors all over it. With sandals that had fake gray gems on the top. I look so girly, Madison thought. She walked out of her room and her mom said " You look so nice!"

" I look so girly. I'm starting ninja training after summer break. I should be wearing my gi not a dress." Madison said.

" But I picked out your color. You're not going to wear your gi to graduation. There's armor on your it. You don't need that." Her mom said.

" Ugh."

" I'm just going to talk to not Morning-Maddy later." Her mom said. Madison walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. After that her mom said they had to leave to get to school on time. Madison quickly ran back up the stairs to grab something. She came back down with her flashing glasses. She pressed the button on the top and red and blue colors started blinking.

" Really? You're not going to wear that to graduation are you" Her mom asked.

" No, just until it starts." Madison said. They quickly hopped in the car and drove off to school. When she got there she saw her friends wearing normal clothes.

" I had to be the one wearing nice clothes here." Madison said. She looked over to Lilly who was wearing a magenta shirt, with her green jacket she hasn't taken off for a single day at school.

" Really? This is my nice shirt." Lilly said. " You know you look stupid wearing the flash glasses over your real glasses right?"

" What? I look amazing." Madison said. Nevaeh then snatched the glasses and put them on.

" I like these. Can I keep them?" She asked.

" No! I spent all of my skating money on these." Madison said, taking the glasses back.

" Your what?" Nevaeh asked.

" My money from the skating party this year." Madison said. Then she saw Emily arrive at the front and waved her over. She was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket.

" I'm guessing i'm the only one in our group that dressed up." Madison said. Lilly glared at her, "In a dress, I mean." They talked for a few minutes before Addison came over. Wearing a white dress full of pink and purple polka dots.

" Finally! I thought I would be the only one in a dress." Madison said to Addison.

" You look nice Maddy. I like how you curled your hair." Addison said. Her naturally curly hair bouncing around as she walked.

" Thanks. Do you know if Kailee or Raina is here yet?" Madison asked everyone. Everybody shook their heads. The bell was about to ring, right as Raina got there. She was wearing a red shirt with a picture of Kai on it. She likes the ninja, especially Kai. They didn't have any time to talk, because the bell rang, but they waved and went inside.

They barely had any time to chat because, the graduation was starting at 8:00 and they had to get there early. Everyone was rushed into the gymnasium so they could find their seats. Some parents were already sitting in the front row seats.

Madison had to announce the patrol members along with the main captain of the green team. They got up and went to the back of the stage. Their teacher gave them each lists for the white and green team.

The principal gave a short speech and then it was Madison's turn to announce the white team. After she was done George came up the announce the green team. They walked back to their seats to wait for the actual graduation to start.

The principal gave another speech, then let the teachers hand out the envelopes which held the diploma, report card, and other things like that. Then the paper screen for the projector extended from the ceiling.

" Here is the 5th grade class of 2014-2015." The principal said. The projector turned on starting with the 5-1 class. Pictures of each student with their kindergarten and 5th grade photos side by side. After that was the 5-2's. The whole time the song " A friend in me" was playing. It's like they were trying to make everyone super sad. Next the 5-3's. Madison and most of her friends were in this class. ( Raina's and Kailee are in 4th). When it came to Madison she started tearing up. She had so many fond memories and great friends here, that she might not see again. Then the 5-4 class. When it was all over everyone was getting ready to leave when the projector turned back on.

Pictures of Madison and her friends appeared on the screen. Her irises glowing gray. Everyone looked over to her. Everybody but her friends looked a little creeped out. After a few more slides of pictures her irises turned back to normal. Her friends buried her in a hug and got ready to go.

Most of the people there were swarming Madison with questions about how she did that. She squeezed through the crowd to get to her mom, who was getting ready to go. When Madison got to her she looked really depressed.

" You ok mom? I'm ready to go." Madison said.

" I didn't really want to wait this long to tell you this, but I have something important to say. Were moving to Jamanakai Village…"

Madison was crushed. Now she knew she wasn't going to see her friends any time soon… She never even got to say goodbye to Kailee or Raina today…

**I think Maddy deserved a backstory chapter to herself before she started fighting off Garmadon. Anyway, this is actually really depressing… If anyone wants more backstory for Madison i'll write it. With that, I leave you guys alone for a bit to write some other stuff. And thanks for almost 1,500 views! Please leave constructive criticism, I really want to make this story fun for you guys to read. **


	10. We're all on our way to our destination

**Awww… No reviews for last chapter… It's ok. That chapter wasn't that great. I'm setting a goal for reviews this chapter. Two. I would be so happy if I got that. I need a little ego boost to continue the story to as far as I want it to go. And I can't say this enough. Thank you, everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read it. It means a lot to me.**

" Sensei. Do you even know where we're going?" Jay said.

" Yes. To Mystakee's (**Sorry I really have no idea how to spell this.) **Tea Shop. I'm pretty sure. The map should be around there." Wu said. They mounted Lloyd and set off down the mountain.

" Is it safe to be riding Lloyd when his instincts could set in, and he could totally flip out?" Nya said.

" No. No it isn't." Wu said. Everyone's fur and hair stood on end until Lloyd touched the ground. Zane landed on Cole's back.

" Where's the tea shop?" Nya asked.

" Over there." Wu said, at a little house that had a sign that had a picture of a teapot on it. it was against the tan wall that was at the edge of town. Lloyd and Cole stayed behind, because they wouldn't fit anywhere near the shop. Zane hopped on Nya's shoulder.

They walked into the tea shop, and the overpowering aroma of exotic tea overwhelmed them. The ninja, who had enhanced sense of smell we're suffering. Jay meowed loudly.

" First Spinjitsu Master! Help me!" He coughed some more, and meowed again. " Oh my gosh! I can't take this anymore!" He ran out the door, still coughing. After a second Zane and Kai fled.

" I'm guessing the Tomorrow's Tea did that." Myystake said.

" Yes," Wu said.

" You guys want the map?" She said it more like a statement.

" Yes." Wu said.

" I'll go get that for you." She said as she walked to the back. She came out from the back with a yellowing parchment.

" The Crystal Dragon has told me that I can't give you the real map, but I can make you a copy." She said. She pulled out another piece of paper and a bottle of a blue liquid. She poured the blue liquid onto the new paper and put the map on top of it. The pieces of paper started glowing a light blue color. When it stopped glowing she pulled the papers apart. The new paper had a black line leading from where they were to a little island with the label Crystal Caves.

" This map will disappear in three days. It will update as you get closer. You see the dot? That's where we are. It will go wherever you go." Myystake said.

" That's pretty cool." Nya said.

" You guys might want to hurry up. You only have 2 days 29 hours and 45 seconds to make it there." Myystake said. They went out the door to see Zane already high in the sky. Jay meowed in a high pitch, then ran over to Nya.

" Guys! I think Zane's instincts came in! His pupils dilated and he shot into the air!"

" What!" Nya yelled. Zane was starting to fly the opposite direction of where the Crystal Caves were at an alarming rate.

" Zane! Come back! ZANE!" Nya yelled. After a few seconds it was like something clicked in Zane. He stopped flying and turned to look at everyone. He shook his head and started flying back. He landed by Nya.

" Sorry. I don't know what got into me there." Zane said.

" It was your instincts. We need to hurry." Wu said. Everyone reluctantly got onto Lloyd. They were thinking the same thing. His instincts are going to kick in, and he's going to kill all of us.

Lloyd took off and listened to the directions Wu gave him. It seemed like the trip would take at least three days. Then double that to get back.

Back with Madison…

I was quickly grabbing clothes and other things like that right when the ninjas left. I quickly scribbled a note down to my mom.

_If you wake up and i'm gone, don't worry about it. To make a long story short, the ninja have to leave for awhile and they left me to do their job. I'm leaving to protect Ninjago. I'll be back as soon as they are. I also have Silver with me. He's programmed to always protect me. No matter what. He would die saving me. I left you some pancakes, if you want some. So goodbye, and wish me luck while i'm gone._

_love,_

_Madison_

I left the note on the counter and grabbed my bag. I got Silver and we headed outside.

" Silver, transform." He did so and the cat unfolded into the dragon. I climbed on to it's narrow back and patted his side.

" Let's go to Ninjago city, Silver." He quickly stretched out his wings and took off. This is the beginning of the most important thing i'll ever do… And it's a long journey to the destination...

*** Grabs a kazoo* Happy tenth chapter everyone! *Blows* I'm pretty impressed with this chapter myself. I have some questions for you guys. First, who's your favorite author for this site, and second, what's your favorite fanfiction from the site? I've been wanting to ask that for awhile now. I'll say mine. AwesomeAuthor13 for author because she wrote in Weight of Ninjago on our Shoulders, and for being someone who has reviewed on this story too. A close second is everyone else that has reviewed, favorited, or followed! I know I say this to much, but it does mean the world to me that people are reading this. So thank you everyone for supporting me up to chapter ten!**


	11. chapter 11

**Yay, I reached my goal for reviews! Thank you Ebony Umbreon and SlushyGoo for reviewing last chapter! I'm someone's favorite author, so ego boost was a huge success! I will be putting a lot more effort and time into writing these. Everybody who reviews for this is so nice! It's like a tiny community now. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

" How much longer are we going to be flying?" Jay whined. " I need to go to the bathroom."

" Can you hold it for a few more minutes, Jay? I think I see an island up ahead." Nya said.

" I've been holding it for half an hour." Jay said. Lloyd roared quietly.

" I also need a break. My wings are so tired." Lloyd said. He landed on the island and flopped on the ground. Everyone got off and Jay ran to the bushes. Zane flew into the trees.

" Zane, say something so I know your instincts didn't kick in." Nya said.

" I'm fine. Just finding some fruit." Zane said. Cole growled.

" Thank goodness. I'm starving." Jay ran back, and meowed.

" I feel so much better now." He stretched and laid down by Nya's feet. Zane flew back with some yellow fruit in his talons. He flew by Nya and dropped the fruit. She quickly caught it.

" These are lemons. Do you really expect us to eat these?" Nya asked.

" No. I'll be right back with some other things." Zane said as he did a u-turn back into the trees. He came out a bit later with some apples in his talons and a branch of grapes in his mouth. He dropped them by Nya and quickly went back to the trees.

" Even why he's a falcon he insists to make dinner." Nya said. Zane again came back with a few palms wrapped around four coconuts. He carefully landed on the ground.

" Do you have a pocketknife Nya?" Zane asked.

" Yeah, what do you want me to do?" Nya asked pulling out her knife.

" Can you just cut the coconuts in half, and slice the apples and lemons?" Zane asked.

" Sure thing." Nya said. She cut the fruits and then Zane took over. He dragged the palm leaves over to the sliced apples and grapes. He put some of the fruits on each of the seven palms. He put the lemon slices on each of the coconut halves.

" Dinner is served." Zane said. He dragged the palms over to everyone with the respective amounts of food on them. Lloyd with the most and Zane with the least. Everyone dug into the fruity meal.

Jay meowed after he drank up all of the coconut milk.

" Mmm. I've never had coconut milk before. It's pretty good!" Jay licked his lips. After dinner everyone went to sleep.

With Madison…

The trip with Silver was taking longer than expected. He had to stop to recharge, which took about two hours. When he finished it was about 3 P.M.

" Silver how much longer is your battery going to last?" Madison asked Silver.

" It should last long enough to reach Ninjago City, but after that i'll need to recharge again." Silver said with his deep voice.

" So if Garmadon attacks within two hours of reaching the city, you can't help me?"

" Sadly I can not. Interrupting my charging could have some side effects. I'm sorry, but you can not use me as a crutch. I will not be around forever, Madison." Silver said.

" What Silver?! You will be around forever. If you do get broken I can always fix you, and you're a robot. You won't die of old age." Madison said, shocked about what Silver said.

" If I ever get destroyed I want you to know, I will protect you no matter what you do. Don't rebuild me if I get destroyed. It would not be me, it would be someone else. Don't cry if it happens. You only built me to protect you, and I want to make sure I fulfill my destiny of doing just that. If i'm going to die, i'm going to go down protecting you." Silver said, his voice was very soothing, but not enough to keep Madison from worrying

" W-wha… Where is this coming from? You will survive until the ninja get back, i'll make sure of it. You're right about me only building you to protect me, but you're so much more than just my shield. You're my best friend. You've helped me get though the move from Ninjago City to Jamanakai. I would have gone crazy if it weren't for you. I will not let you get destroyed." Madison said. Silver sighed.

" I know you're not very good with loss, Madison. Just if it does happen, I want to express my feelings now. You are like a mother to me. You built me, and have taken care of me. When my wires got all messed up, I almost destroyed the house. You weren't mad at me. You calmed me down and fixed the problem. When I was having difficulties turning into dragon form, you didn't express your rage on me. You calmed down and said " We'll try again tomorrow.". You treat me like a living thing even though i'm not. You treated me like I was your sibling. I can't express my gratitude well enough. Thank You, Madison." She didn't know how to respond to everything Silver was saying. They rode in silence the whole way to the city.

" Silver. I just realized something. We have no where to stay, and we can't keep flying back and forth from here to Jamanakai." Madison said.

" I do not know either. Where did the ninja live? We could probably stay there." Siver suggested. He landed on the ground.

" We have no idea where that is though…" Madison said. She got off of Silver and he transformed back into a cat.

" Sorry but I can not help you anymore." Silver said. After he said that his battery died. Madison picked up her bag and him, and walked into the city. She approached a random citizen.

" Hello, do you know where the ninja live?" Madison asked.

" Sorry. I don't know." He said and walked away. Then Madison had an idea.

" I should just stay at my friends house! I haven't seen them in forever!" Madison said. She looked down to Silver to hear what he had to say about it. Then she remembered his battery was ran down the street to her old apartment building. "Hopefully I remember which one she lived in." Madison thought.

She walked in and received a smell she hasn't smelled in a while. The apartment building used a whole bottle of air freshener in the lobby a day. She walked up to the elevator.

" Floor 4 room 7." She thought to herself. She pressed the floor four button and the elevator doors shut. It traveled up the shaft slowly until it reached the floor. Ding! The doors opened and Madison walked out. She walked over to the fourth door and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened and Kailee was standing there, a shocked expression on her face.

" Madison! I can't believe you're here!" Kailee yelled.

" Yeah, I didn't think i'd be back any time soon either. I'm so happy to see you again! I just need to stay with you for about a week. The ninja left and I have to protect the city." Madison said.

" Woah, really?! You're protecting the city from Garmadon? Why did the ninja go anyway?" Kailee asked.

" It's a long story." Madison said, walking into Kailee's apartment.

**We needed a chapter with the feels moment that wasn't chapter nine all over again. What did you guys think about the conversation between Silver and Madison? Who knew Silver could talk? I sure didn't until thinking of dialogue for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and i'll see all you dudes in the next chapteeeer! If you get that reference I applaud to you.**


	12. Oliver

Nya awoke when she heard a loud crash!

" Who's there?!" Nya yelled. She looked around and saw all of the ninja missing.

" Oh no! The're all gone!" She shot up and ran over to Wu. " Sensei! All of the ninja left!" He slowly got up.

" We need to find them, before they're gone forever!" Wu said. He quickly stood up.

" Nya, do you have any rope in your bag?" Wu asked.

" Let me check." She took the bag off her back and dug through the mess of items. Emergency food and water, extra clothes, the Samurai helmet, and finally the rope!

" Aha! I got some rope. Why do we need it though?" Nya asked, throwing a bundle of it to Wu.

" We can't let the ninja escape again. We have no time to waste. We need to tie them up so they can't leave." Wu said, putting the bundle of rope on his shoulder.

" Ok Sensei." Nya said. " Wait how are we going to get Zane or Lloyd? They could be miles away by now!"

" We just have to hope they haven't left yet." Wu said. They started walking into the woods and took separate paths.

_We're never going to find them…_ Nya thought walking through the dense forest. She looked at all of the dense forest and foliage surrounding her. One tree peeked her interest. It had scratch marks all over the trunk. _Bears scratch the trunks of trees! Cole could be around here! _Nya thought. She approached the tree to look closer at the scratch marks. _Definately bear claw marks. _She looked around at the nearby trees. Nothing but more trees. No scratch marks, or Cole.

She walked forward to see if Cole went straight from the tree. She walked forward for awhile not seeing anything different. Then she saw him. Not Cole, but Jay! He was sitting in a tree, glaring down at Nya. With the dilated pupils, showing his instincts were activated.

She had no idea what to do now. Maybe the same thing would work on Jay that worked on Zane.

" Jay. Snap out of it." She said. Jay didn't give any response, just another glare.

" Jay! I know you're in there! Snap out of it Jay!" Nya yelled. This drew a response from him. He stood up and started shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut. He looked up for a second, his pupils returned to normal. He meowed deeply.

" Nya… I can't control myself… You need to leave me behind…" Jay slowly said. His eyes shut again, and his head shook. When he opened his eyes again they were dilated. He hissed and leapt from the tree. He landed by Nya and scratched her leg before running off again.

" Owww!" Nya yelled, clutching her scratched leg. She started chasing after him. When she got close he turned and jumped into a tree.

" Jay, come down!" Nya shouted at Jay, who was now resting in the tree, his tail flicking.

" If you're not coming down i'm going to come up there and get you Jay!" Nya yelled, frustrated that Jay looked like he had a smug look on his face. She waited a second, then started climbing the tree, at a fast rate.

When she reached the top Jay was staring at her. Nya reached out to grab him, he still didn't move. Just staring blankly at her. Her hand was almost at his head when he finally moved. He hissed and ran at her arm. He tried to bite her, but that was the cats mistake. Nya grabbed the rope and got Jay by surprise. When he pounced, Nya grabbed his paw. He struggled around for awhile, trying to scratch and bite her hand, but all attempts failed. He gave up and Nya wrapped up his legs.

" Gotcha! Not running away now!" Nya yelled. She very carefully set Jay in her backpack so should could crawl down the tree. When she reached the bottom of the tree she took Jay out.

" I'm so sorry Jay. I know you would feel horrible about your actions if your stupid instincts didn't activate." Nya said. She looked down at Jay who had his eyes gently shut. Probably sleeping.

Jay POV.

_GO AWAY INSTINCTS! NOBODY LIKES YOU! ESPECIALLY ME! _Jay yelled, trapped inside his own mind, which was being taken over by the instincts. He started walking away from the group. _No, No, No! Go back! Listen to me body!_ No matter what he said, his body kept going forward. Deeper into the forest. Lowering his chances of being found every minute. _You're not going to listen to me no matter what I say, right?_ Jay asked his own mind.

" Shut up! You're so annoying! You're not going to shut up no matter what I say, right?" A deep voice said. It didn't come from outside. It was in his mind.

_Woah, you're my instincts right? You can talk to me? That's weird!_

" Don't call me instincts! I have a real name you know. It's Oliver. I was a house cat. Before I died… I snuck out one night, to explore or something. I was a very stupid cat. I wondered onto a busy rodes to see what was on the other side. Of course, I was run over by a semi-truck. It sucked…" The whole time the memories of Oliver played in his mind. Jay saw everything. What he looked like before he died, his owners, the semi in very good detail.

_I feel kinda bad for you, Oliver. You could've lived a great life if you weren't so stupid, and please don't be stupid with this body. I kinda need it to turn back to normal. So be gentle please._

" Oh, i'm not leaving Jay. I'll never leave."

**OMG. I'm scaring myself now. * Takes a deep breath* Oliver is creepy as heck! Will he ever go away?! Or will he be a part of Jay's subconscious forever, even after he turns back to himself?! I feel bad for the ninja now! They're probably all going through this right now! I feel like a horrible person… But thanks Ebony Umbreon for being so nice all of the time, and reviewing a lot! She's also going to use Madison on her Dare Show sometime so, go check out her account! Yay, two chapters in one day? Too much? Not enough? These don't take a huge amount of time writing these. And I have this weird fetish that I have to upload these right when I finish them. I really need to improve on that. I also need something to say at the end of these chapters to set me apart.**

**( A suggested catchphrase goes here) I'll write you into this story if you give me one!( Probably an instinct person name) If your username does not have a name to use in this, I'll need one to put in the story for you! I will take multiple! First three + my favorite will make it in! ( If my favorite is in the first three, i'll make it the first four will make it in!) Any more details that you want put in say in the review or PM. **


	13. Ebony

_Wait, what?! You're never going to leave?!_

" I don't quite know how this works yet." Oliver said. " I think now that i'm a part of your brain, i'll always sorta be in there." Oliver got ready to leap, and bounded into a tree.

" I forgot how fun it is to be a cat." Oliver said.

_It was fun, until you came in and ruined it…_

" I was just thinking about letting you control yourself for a little bit, but now i'm rethinking my decision." Oliver said.

_I hate you so much, Oliver._

" That's to bad. Get used to it."

With Madison now…

" Before I explain everything, can I set Silver on your patio so he can charge?" Madison asked.

" Wait, Silver? Didn't you say Silver was super buggy and almost destroyed your whole apartment?" Kailee said.

" He was, but now he's fully operational, and my best friend." Madison said. She lifted Silver out of her lap to show Kailee.

" Wait, who's your best friend?"

" Sorry, Silver is my best and only friend from Jamanakai. You're my best friend from here. Promise."

" Ok, The patio is just behind the couch." Kailee said and pointed to the sliding glass door behind the brown couch. Madison stood up and took Silver to the patio. She carefully set him on a stool, so that he could get the most sunlight.

" If you wake up and i'm not here, don't come to find me. I'll be fine. Trust me." Madison said. She pet his head and walked back inside.

" So you want me to explain everything that's going on, right?" Madison said, sitting on the couch by Kailee.

" Yes, please."

" So first, Garmadon turned the ninja into kids. To change them back Wu and Nya got Tomorrow's tea. The tea will turn them older. He brought it to them, and Lloyd threw the tea and they all turned into animals. They came to me, so I could make translators. After I finished, they asked me to protect ninjago, while they went to the Crystal Caves. That place is full of healing left and I set off to come here. One thing led to another and i'm here now." Madison explained.

" Wow. That's -" She was interrupted by a scream. _Not right now!_ Madison thought to herself. She shot out of her seat and grabbed her gi from her bag. She quickly changed into the gray gi. It had black shoulder armor that went from her shoulders to waist. In the empty space where there was no armor, had a zig-zagging black ribbon that became the outline for a part of the gi that extended past her waist.

" I have to go! I'll be back in a bit!" Madison yelled. She ran out the door and bolted down the stairs. When she reached the lobby, she sprinted to the door and ran out. She looked down the street and saw a few blue and white red eyed snakes walking about the street. _Serpentine… I heard of these guys from a news report. They attacked Jamanakai once. The hypnobrai._

" Hypnobrai! Head back to where you came from, before I make you!" Madison yelled. The snakes looked at her.

" You? A little girl, is going to stand up against us?" A snake asked.

" Don't call me a little girl please!" Madison yelled. A street light flickered on for a moment then shut off again.

" Go get her guys." The same snake said. They started slowly approaching Madison. _I should've thought of a better plan than empty threats. _Madison thought, staring at the snakes as they slowly walked down the street.

_Just do something!_ Madison mentally yelled at herself. She ran over to the first snake and kicked him in the chest. He fell back as the other snakes started to attack. One of them attempted to bite Madison, but she quickly punched him in the face. The last snake started backing away a bit before lunging at Madison. She ducked, but not quick enough. His foot hit her back and she was launched forward, falling flat on her face. She quickly got back up and turned around, to be met with the glowing red eye of the Hypnobrai.

" Look into my eyes." He said. Madison sat there for a second. Nothing happening.

" And take off those glasses." He said.

" Wait, you're the tribe that mind controls people right! My glasses block out your powers! Ha!" Madison said. She then punched him in the face, and he passed out. She saw one the other snakes getting up.

" You! Take your friend back to wherever you came from, and don't come back!" Madison yelled. The snake got up and picked up his fallen friend.

" And you, the other snake. Leave to please." She said to the other snake who was just getting up. He shook his head and ran to follow the other snakes. After they were far out of view Madison started celebrating.

" HAAAA! I beat them! First victory! YEAH!" Madison screeched. Everyone walking by stared at her.

"Did you see me beat up those snakes?" Madison asked the huge audience. A few murmurs spread throughout the crowd, but no one answered. Then a news truck drove up to Madison and cameraman and reporter came out of the front doors.

" We are at the scene of a serpentine sighting. We we're on our way to report the sighting, but when we got here the serpentine were already gone. In their place was a little girl who reportedly defeated the snakes." Madison groaned. " So let's question the girl to see what she has to say about this." The reporter said. She walked over to Madison and the cameraman turned to face them.

" What do you have to say about this?" The reporter asked. She moved the microphone over to Madison.

" Umm. Yes, I did defeat the snakes." Madison said.

" And how did you do that?" The reporter asked.

" With my fists and feet." Madison said, kicking and punching the air.

" Why did you do that? Wouldn't the ninja take care of this?" Madison was getting a little tired of all of the questions.

" Uh." _Should I tell them the ninja left? Everyone would start to panic. Well they'll figure it out eventually. No reason to lie now. _" The ninja are not on Ninjago anymore…" The crowd gasped, also the reporter.

" Why did they leave?!" The reporter nervously asked.

" It's a long story. They'll be back soon I promise." Madison then ran off, getting too annoyed of all the questions.

She ran into the lobby and up the stairs. She knocked on Kailee's door. Kailee opened it.

" Madison! You made it back! I was getting kind of worried!" Kailee let her in and immediatly Madison flopped onto the couch.

" Ugh… Defeating the snakes wasn't that hard, but afterwards the news reporter came and started asking me a bunch of questions."

" Well, that's interesting. Can you tell me about the battle?" Kailee questioned.

" Sure, firstly…

With Lloyd now…

I watched as the island disappeared behind me…

_This is the worst… It's like i'm abandoning them… They can't leave without me…_

" Stop being so mopey! It's putting a damper on my mood!" A high pitched voice yelled.

_What?! Who is this?! _

" I'm your " Instincts"." The voice said, sarcastically saying instincts.

" My name's Ebony! I was the First Spinjitsu Master's dragon! It was awesome, until he died… My connection with him was cut, and I faded out of existence." Ebony said. The feminine voice started fading as she went on.

" But now i'm back! I'm going to do the one thing I've always wanted to do while I was dead. I'm going to The First Spinjitsu Master's burial ground. I need to say one last thing to him." Ebony said.

_How far away is that? I need to get back to my friends._

" It's back in Ninjago. On the far coast." Ebony said. She then sped up toward Ninjago.

**Ebony is currently the only one who's reviewed and gave me a ending line. So yeah that's the dragon. Yeah, still asking for ending lines. Just review or PM. You are guaranteed to make it onto here if you do it soon. Madison out!**


	14. All of the snakes!

**Zoey is from SlushyGoo, so yeah. Here's the next chapter!**

With Kai.

I felt myself move, even though I was asleep. _What's going on? I never sleep walk._ I opened my eyes and saw the trees. I tried to turn around, but nothing happened. _What's going on! _

" I'm going into the forest, Kai." A soft feminine voice said. _Who are you?!_

" I'm Zoey. The porcupine." Zoey said. _Are you my instincts?_

" I think so. Yes." Zoey responded. _Will you leave now? I need to get back to my friends so I can change back._

" I'm sorry, but no. I want to live like I did so long ago." Zoey said. _Wait what? Did you die?_

" Yes. It was of natural causes though. I died of old age." Zoey said.

With Wu.

I was following the faint trail of little footprints. _Looks like porcupine footprints._ I kept following the prints until they stopped. I looked around and didn't see Kai or any more footprints. I wandered around for awhile, hoping to find any more clues.

I found a feather that looked exactly like Zane's, but he could be anywhere now. I picked it up and continued on. _Nothing… _I sat down to rest, and heard a bird shriek. I looked up and saw Zane glide over the tree tops. I gasped and stood up, chasing the bird.

With Madison.

I went to Kailee's patio to check on Silver. His battery was 99% charged. I went out and sat by the stool. I wanted to be right here when he woke up. I waited about five before he finished.

" Fully charged." He said. He stood up and looked over at me.

" You weren't there the whole time I was charging, right?" Silver asked.

" No, I just got here. I wanted to be here when you woke up." Madison said. " I also fought some snakes while you were out."

" How'd you do?" Silver asked.

" I beat them up, and they ran away."

" Good job." Silver jumped from the stool and walked inside. Kailee was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. Silver jumped onto the couch next to her.

" Hi Silver." Kailee looked up to Madison and she nodded. He looked back over to Kailee.

" Hello." Silver said.

" Woah, Silver can talk?" Kailee asked, stroking down his back.

" Well obviously yes. It took awhile, but it was so worth it to be able to have conversations with him." Madison said. Madison sat on the couch by Silver, and joined Kailee in watching cartoons.

With GARMADON.

" So, the ninja aren't on Ninjago anymore?" Garmadon asked the snakes.

" Only a girl." Bytaar said.

" This is the best time to attack then. Get ready to depart!" Garmadon shouted. All of the snakes started leaving the burrow that they made when they were getting the Fang Blades.

And now back with Madison! Sorry about all of the switching. It needed to be done.

The cartoon was about over when an emergency alert popped up on screen, followed by a loud beep.

" All citizens of Ninjago City, we urge you to evacuate now! All of the Serpentine and Garmadon have entered the city!" The news reporter announced. Kailee and Madison gasped.

" You need to evacuate with everyone else Kailee. I have to stay and fight all of them I can." Madison said. She quickly stood up.

" Maddy! You'll never be able to fight all of them off!" Kailee shouted.

" I know… But I have to try and give it my all." Madison said. " You need to leave."

" But my parents aren't home! I can't drive!" Kailee shouted. Madison thought for a moment. Complete fear showing on her face.

" Silver… Take Kailee to safety…" Madison said.

" I will not leave you unguarded ,Madison! Do you not remember the whole conversation we had on the way here?!" Silver pleaded.

" I remember… I don't want to have to do this Silver, but if you don't listen to me i'll force you to.." Madison said. She was regretting every word she said. All she wanted was Silver to fight by her side, but knew it couldn't be…

" I will not leave you. I promised to help too." Silver said. His voice a little shaken.

" Silver! Listen to me! Take Kailee to safety, and leave me behind!" Madison said. Her voice was cracking up now.

" It would be against my programming to leave you. I really can't take Kailee." Silver said. Madison went up to him.

" I don't want to mess with your programming, but I have to." Madison said. She grabbed him and opened his chest panel. She looked all over until she found the button labeled /Madison DO NOT PRESS. She closed her eyes and pressed the button. Silver then said what it did with no expression in his voice.

" Protect those in need. Not just Madison." She put him back on the floor and he ran over Kailee.

" Come on we need to go." Silver said. He walked over to the patio and Kailee slowly followed.

" Madison, promise me you'll becareful. You should've left me behind. I'm not as important as you right now…" Kailee said as she walked onto the patio with Silver. He transformed and Kailee slowly climbed on. He took off swiftly and left Madison in the apartment.

She choked back a sob and went to the door. She booked it down the stairs and looked out the window. She saw the streets filled with speeding cars. After a second they were all gone and the snakes came into view. The whole street filled with varying types of snakes. The whole street approaching the apartment building was filled from side to side with snakes. She couldn't tell how far back they went. She looked away from the window and slowly walked towards the door. She quickly opened it and ran to the middle of the street. She looked at all of the snakes approaching and gulped.

_I at least have to hold them off until everyone is evacuated… If I can survive that long…_

**OH NO! Madison's fighting all of the Serpentine and Garmadon, BY HERSELF! Everything is going horrible for everyone right now. All of the ninja are separated. Lloyd is off the the furthest you could go from the Crystal Caves. And the ninja already have their instincts going on!**


	15. True potential!

**Everything sucks for everybody… I've been waiting for this moment for awhile now… I think most books have a chapter or two like this… So yeah… I'm still kinda depressed about Silver, but i'll get over it. Here's next chapter! Let's start it off with Madison!**

_This was a bad idea… This was a horrible idea..._We're the only thoughts going through Madison's head as she stared at the incoming snakes. They all stopped moving and stared at her. The generals standing in front. The snakes all started laughing.

" That's the only person protecting Ninjago!? Those ninja are idiots!" A random snake yelled. _How dare they insult the ninja. _She noticed a street lamp on the side of the road light up.

" Just attack her already." Garmadon said. The snakes started moving forward. Madison was frantically thinking about something she could do. _I could just give up and run away…_ She denied that option when she saw a few elderly people still trying to get away.

The snakes were about ten feet away and Madison was terrified. _Think of a plan! Just take it one snake at a time. That will make it seem like less of a challenge, right? It's just a thousand separate battles. That made this sound worse… _The snakes were only a few feet away. _Just fight the best you can. That's all I can promise myself…_ She let out a battle cry and charged towards Skales. The sudden movement frightened the snake for just long enough so Madison could punch him square in the face. He flew back and hit the Hypnobrai behind him.

The street light was now glowing brightly along with the light a bit down the road. Madison ran towards Acidicus. He slithered back a little bit, and spit venom at Madison. She dodged but a few drops landed on her glasses. She wiped them away. _So i'm immune to two species of snakes. _She ran over to Acidicus and kicked him in the side. He fell back and hit a few Venomari. His staff flew out of his hand and Madison caught it.

A snake ran up to her, but Madison whacked him in the head with the staff. He fell down, unconscious. She didn't see a snake sneak up behind her, and the snake kicked her in the back. She fell forward and dropped the staff. The snake picked it back up and handed it to Acidicus. Acidicus slithered over to Madison.

" It's all over for you now." He said. He raised the staff in the air. Madison attempted to get up, but fell back down. _No, it can't be over yet. Not now!_ Right as he started swinging the staff down, Madison started glowing gray.

" Not yet!" Madison yelled. She suddenly felt much stronger, and she got up. Acidicus looked at her, obviously confused. Madison started rising into the air.

" What's going on?" Madison asked herself as she kept slowly rising into the air. _Wait, Wu said something about unlocking my true potential. Is this it? _A gray orb surrounded her and then violently exploded. All of the snakes flew far back.

All of the street lights were now fully illuminated. All of the snakes were looking up in awe. _This is my chance! _

" Serpentine! Leave the city, and don't come back! You too Garmadon!" Madison demanded. All of the snakes got up and started running out of the city. Garmadon looked up at Madison for a second, before running away with the remaining snakes.

Madison started slowly lowering back to the ground and the gray glow disappeared. She suddenly felt drained when she reached the ground. She fell to her knees and looked around. Nobody was around. _Wait, nobody knows the Serpentine are gone… They don't know to come back. _Madison slowly got up. All of the street lights shut off. _Was I the one turning those street lights on? Probably. Anyway, I beat all of the snakes! YAY!_ Madison mentally celebrated.

It felt weird seeing no one walking on the sidewalks, or the streets with no cars. She slowly walked back into the apartment building, and up the stairs. She pushed Kailee's door open and looked around. _I'm all alone… I wish Silver was here… _

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but writing the fight scene took a long, long time. For The Odd Snake Out, each chapter besides the first chapter has had a fight scene. Well, those are more fun to write because the snakes are fighting, but I didn't want to copy it for this. So sorry. I also need names for Zane's and Cole's instincts. You don't need to give me an ending line, just a name please. It would just make writing this easier. Madison out!**


	16. Ares

**Soooo. here we are again. At the beginning of the chapter. There's limitless possibilities for what could happen after this. I don't know why I just said that, maybe i'll figure it out as I write this. :D. I'm in such a positive mood right now, I might be nice to the ninja. Nah, that's no fun! Now, let me think of a good reason for not updating in so long. Uhhhh. I've got nothing, but laziness. My apologies for the long wait.**

Zane awoke high in the sky. _What?_ He tried to fly back down, but nothing happened. _Oh no, not the instincts again…_

" Yep. I've missed you since you left. You haven't even messaged me." A voice from inside my head said. _Wait, who are you?_

" I'm your falcon. The tables have turned now! I can control you! My name's Ace by the way! I couldn't talk to you before." Ace said. He quickly did a dive. _That's interesting, but can we turn back. I don't want my brother's to worry about me._

" No. If my databanks are correct, only one person has survived in the crystal caves. I don't want to risk the Crystal Dragon killing you." Ace said. He was about to hit the water before he quickly turned up. _But I need change back to normal._

" You will turn back eventually. I'll just permanently control you. Everything will turn out fine when I get back to ninjago."

Back with Madison again.

I went to grab my phone out of my bag. _Hopefully Kailee has her phone on her…_ Madison went to her contacts and tapped on Kailee's number. After a second of ringing Madison her ringtone go off. _She forgot her phone!_ She ran to where she heard the ringtone and found Kailee's phone sitting on her bed. Madison hung up and walked out of Kailee's room.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. _What do I do now… I can't go back to Jamanakai without Silver... _She opened the door and looked around outside. She noticed a few shattered windows where the Serpentine used to be. She walked out to look at the damage closer.

Thankfully the blast that came from her true potential only hit around the Serpentine. Shattered windows, the road was cracked in some places, along with the sidewalk, and the street lights were snapped. _I did all of this? I destroyed a whole part of this block? _The thought made her shiver. _Am I that powerful? _She kept on walking down the street, thinking about what she could do. _Is there any towns near here? No. We're pretty far away from everyone. I guess i'll just stay here until everyone comes back._

_I've got to keep myself busy somehow though… _Madison ran some thoughts through her head. _Hmm. I'm guessing the ninja would like some time to relax after everything they're out doing now. I could plan a relaxing evening, or whatever time they get back. I could get to know them better, and they could relax. That sounds great._

She started planning the perfect relaxing day in her head as she started to walk back to Kailee's apartment.

With Garmadon.

" I can't believe she beat us…" Garmadon said. He looked towards all of the injured snakes. Some even died because of the blast. Most of them just suffered from broken bones.

" It's not our fault. You sssent all of us into there, not knowing how powerful she was." Skales said, slithering over with his arm in a sling.

" Now I see why the ninja left her to protect Ninjago. She has to have some kind of weakness. Or something that she's afraid of. I'm determined to destroy her now." Garmadon said, now deep in thought.

" We need to send out a spy. Some snake who could figure out her weaknesses." Garmadon said. Skales looked over at him puzzled.

" Why do you want this ssso badly now? Just wait for the ninja to get back." Skales said.

" Because Lloyd is with them. It would be easier to take over ninjago without him here."

" You just don't want to harm Lloyd." Skales said.

" Let's stop talking about the Lloyd! Just find a snake who is sneaky enough to find out what her weakness is!" Garmadon shouted at Skales. Skales sighed and went off to find a snake right for the job.

He looked around at all of the snakes. All of the adults were injured because they were in the front of the army, but the children were in the back. _This is a bad idea…_

Skales looked at all of the uninjured snakes. _No adults… Just kids, and the other Generals. We can't send a General though, they aren't expendable. _He sighed and walked over to a healthy, young, Hypnobrai. He was sitting by his mother who was in a critical condition.

" Ares, Garmadon wants to see you." Skales said. The young snake looked over to him, with sadness obvious in his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked over to Skales.

" Why does he want to sssee me?" Ares said, looking at the ground.

" He'll explain, follow me." Skales said. He lead the boy to Garmadon.

" Am I going to have to leave my mom?" Ares said before the entered Garmadon's room. Ares finally made eye contact with Skales.

" Um, yes. Garmadon will explain everything…" Skales said entering Garmadon's room.

" Thank you, Skales. You may leave now." Garmadon said. Skales slowly exited the room.

" What's your name, boy?" Garmadon asked Ares.

" Ares…" He whispered.

" Ok, Ares. We need you to go on a very important mission." Garmadon said. Ares looked over at him.

" We need you to be a spy. Just find out as much as you can about that girl who defeated all of us." Garmadon said. Ares shifted his eyes back to the ground.

" You need to head out as soon as possible. Tonight, come back here and tell me everything you found out." Garmadon said. Ares slowly stood up.

" Ok…" Ares said. He walked out of the room, and went on his way to Ninjago City.

_That's one weird kid._ Garmadon thought as he watched the child walk out of the room.

**I know this chapter isn't long enough for how long the wait was, but i'm a big procrastinator. Ace's name was a suggestion from Ebony Umbreon, so yeah… I can't go a whole story without a name from Gregor the Overlander. Ares! I love that bat so much! Well, loved… :,( It was super sad. Back on topic, hope you liked this chapter and if it's your birthday today, Madison wishes you a happy birthday. Madison out! ( Still need a name for Cole's instincts. If anyone has an idea, please tell me. I could think of one on my own, but I like including my fans in my work. No pressure though, I have a few ideas in mind.)**


	17. Noukaup

**Are you wondering what's going on with Ares and Madison right now? Well to bad! This chapter has no Madison or Ares in it! We finally have Cole's instincts, and some Silver and Kailee "moments". Hehehe. Enjoy this chapter! **

Cole woke up in a dark cave.

" How the heck did I get in here?" Cole asked himself. He started walking back out of the cave, before something happened.

_Not so fast, Cole._

" Who are you?!" Cole yelled.

_I'm, as you ninja are calling them, instincts. Now, please turn around, before I force you to._

" How are you going to do that? I'm in control now." Cole said, as he continued to walk out of the cave.

_Fine, i'll just show you then. _

Cole suddenly stopped walking, and turned around.

_Oh no. That's how I got in the cave… _Cole tried to say, but no words came out of his mouth.

_I think me being in charge is much better. _The instincts said to him mentally.

_Who are you anyway? You don't seem like just bear instincts. _Cole asked.

_My name's Noukaup, and I'd rather not tell you anything else. _Noukaup lied down on the cave floor and shut his eyes, leaving Cole in complete darkness.

_Great… _Cole moaned.

_Please shut up, i'm trying to sleep. _Noukaup sleepily said.

With Kailee and Silver.

" Silver, we should head back. All of the snakes are gone, or Madison's… Well you know…" Kailee asked Silver.

" I'm not supposed to take you back until I know it's safe." Silver in his dragon form said.

" Seriously Silver. I want to go back." Kailee said.

" I'm sorry, but I cannot." Silver apologized.

" Well then. I just walk myself back home." Kailee said. Silver immediately jumped in front of her.

" I cannot let you leave." Silver said.

" Silver! Let me leave, or take me back. Those are your choices." Kailee demanded. Silver didn't respond or move from his position. Kailee attempted to go around him, but Silver put his wing out in front of her.

" I'm serious. You're getting on my nerves. Let me leave." Kaile said, once again getting no response from Silver. Kailee attempted to go around him again, this time Silver made no struggle to stop her.

Kailee successfully got around Silver, but looked back. Silver was still frozen in place.

" Silver? Are you ok?" Kailee asked. Silver gave no response except silence. Kailee walked back to Silver and lightly tapped his short tail.

" Silver? If you're broken Madison will kill me." Kailee said. Slowly Silver's tail inched away from her hand. He started folding back into his cat form, and just lied on the ground. Kailee knelt down and gently stroked his back. Silver started shaking a little at Kailee's touch.

He slowly looked at her, with the saddest expression a cat could make.

" I miss Madison, and I have no idea if she's even alive still! She stood no chance against all of those snakes! I should've been there by her side!" Silver yelled. Kailee was shocked. _I thought when Madison re-programmed Silver, he lost his emotions… This is crazy!_ Kailee mentally yelled.

" Silver! You need to calm down! I'm sure Madison's ok. She has to be…" Kailee said to Silver.

" What if she's not! What do I do?!" Silver yelled.

" Lets go back and make sure she's fine. Come on." Kailee said. Silver attempted a smile, but it quickly was replaced by a look of determination. He quickly transformed back into dragon, and grabbed Kailee with his tail. He threw her on his back and shot into the air.

" I'm coming! Please be alive!" Silver wished as he shot through the air like a bullet. Kailee had to hold on tightly to keep herself from getting thrown off. _I didn't know Silver could have emotions like this._ Kailee thought. Silver quickly flapped his wings three times and increased his speed.

**SILVER! The feels, are NOT ENOUGH! I have plans. Many plans. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with the ones prior. A favorite/follow/review are always very much appreciated!**


	18. More stuff with Ace

**I'M LITERALLY SO SORRY. I have no excuse for not writing… I've had so much free time, but i've been working on The Odd Snake Out for awhile… Even though it takes me only a little bit to write a chapter. I just want to reach the deadline which is the 22nd. I know i'll be able to do it. Also, the beginning of this chapter I had to rewrite three times… I'm sorry this took so long. I'm moving from my house, and i'm not doing much to help with the move… My mom is painting my room ( Polished Silver. You all know why I chose that color.), and putting Ninjago stuff on the walls. She even bought a big M with lights to hang in my room. I'm sorry for rambling, but I need to say this. I know my mom reads this, thank you so much. You've been doing all of the work while i'm on vacation. I really am excited to see how the room turns out. I'm sorry for turning this into a diary… Let's just get on with the chapter now!**

Wu silently stalked Zane as he flew above the treetops. Wu had been chasing him for awhile now, and Zane showed no sign of stopping. After a little while longer of chasing the falcon, Zane finally decided to land in a tree.

Wu stopped and watched the bird silently from behind a tree. Zane started preening his feathers, and Wu took this as an opportunity to catch him. He silently snuck up behind the bird, while his head was inside the feathers of his wing, leaving him oblivious to everything happening around him.

Wu was careful not to step on a stray branch or twig, as it would startle the bird. He reached up to the branch, and grabbed the bird's leg. Zane immediately took his head out of his feathers and looked at Wu.

He started wildly flapping his wings and scratching at Wu's hand with his talons. Eventually the bird gave up on escaping and let Wu pull him off the branch. Wu wrapped Zane's wings in a rope, so he couldn't fly away again.

" I'm sorry Zane." Wu said, looking at the bird. Zane meanwhile was having a mental battle with Ace.

_I need to go to the Crystal Caves or I will forever be controlled by you! _Zane yelled.

_So? Do you not trust me? I just want to protect you from that horrible dragon! _Ace yelled back.

_You shouldn't be controlling me, and I shouldn't be a falcon. I'm a ninja. Release me, and let me go to the caves. _Zane stated.

_You make a good point, but no. Zane, i'm only doing this for you! Please just let me protect you! _Ace pleaded. Zane sighed and gave up on arguing with the over-protective falcon.

_I'm guessing your silence is a yes? Don't say anything else if you are ok with me trying to keep you alive. _Ace said. Zane just sat in silence.

_Great. Now I can safely land without your bickering. _Ace said. He landed in a nearby tree and started preening his feathers. Zane could see Wu approaching him for a brief second before Ace's vision shifted to his feathers. Zane made sure to stay silent, to make sure Ace didn't find out.

After a few seconds, Wu grabbed his leg.

_AHH!_ Ace yelled, franticly trying to escape Wu's grip.

_I'm going to the Crystal Caves no matter what you do. _Zane said. Ace stopped struggling, and entirely gave up.

_You're right… I wouldn't want to be controlled by me either. Wait… Nevermind. *Sigh* No hard feeling right? _Ace asked.

_No hard feelings. You're my only living relative, I wouldn't ever hate you._ Zane said. He wished he could give Ace a reassuring hug, but he couldn't. He suddenly regained feelings of his falcon body.

_You're in control now. Please… Just… Please don't die… _Ace pleaded.

With Madison.

" When the ninja get back, they'll have the best day ever!" Madison yelled to herself. She looked at the piece of paper she was writing on.

The perfect day.

First, i'll let the ninja relax a bit. I'm sure they'll be tired. After a few hours of that, we can go to Mega Monster Amusement Park. That'll be fun for sure! Then after that, maybe we could go to the pool. I wonder if the ninja like swimming? It'll be pretty late after that, so i'll make some dinner. Maybe my amazing Mac and Cheese? Then we'll all go to bed, and hopefully they'll be able to sleep peacefully. I always get up early, so i'll make some french toast for them maybe? If they thought my pancakes were good, they'll absolutely love my french toast! Note to self: DON'T BE A MORNING MADDY! YOU'RE A BIG, SARCASTIC, UNENTHUSIASTIC, JERK IN THE MORNING. BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR MORNING ME!

" Perfect." Madison said. She read over the paper, making sure she made no mistakes. She folded the paper and put it in-

" My gi doesn't have pockets…" Madison sighed. She put the paper back on the table and went to get changed.

When she finished, she was wearing a gray and blue striped shirt with a little pocket on the top, and a pair of penguin pajama pants. She picked up the paper, and put it in her little pocket.

" I love this shirt so much." Madison said looking in the mirror. Then she remembered. _I wonder what's happening with Silver and Kailee… I really miss them… _Madison thought. She looked out the window, and saw the barren streets and businesses.

With Kailee and Silver.

" Silver. Your battery is critically low. We should really land so you can recharge." Kailee said.

" No! I need to make sure Madison's ok! I can't stop right now. What if she's still fighting the snakes and needs my help!?" Silver worried.

" You've gone crazy! We're both going to DIE if you don't land soon!" Kailee said. She looked at the crazy height they were at. Silver started to slow down.

" I need to-to m-make sure she's o-okay!" Silver struggled to say. His voice was skipping and repeating.

" SILVER! Land! We can't make it!" Kailee pleaded. Silver started diving towards the ground at a fast rate.

" AAAAHHH!" Kailee yelled. She was grabbing onto Silver's neck for dear life now. Right before they hit the ground, Silver spread out his wings and they slowed down. The sudden stop caused Kailee to slam against Silver and get knocked out. He landed on the ground, and fell over. His eyes were flickering off and on. He folded back into a cat, and just layed on the ground.

The city was just coming into view, but it didn't matter. Silver couldn't get there, or move at all. He saw Kailee laying next to him unconscious.

" I-I'm sor-ry Kailee.." Silver said before his battery finally gave out. They were just laying there. Out in a field where anyone or any snake could see them.

*** Laughs evilly* I love leaving people in suspense! I'm guessing you already know who sees them, but just incase you don't ENJOY SUFFERING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT! Madison is totally oblivious to everything that is happening with Silver. I was planning on having a happy reunion of Silver and Maddy, but this is much more fun! Until next chapter, Madison out!**


	19. Kidnapped

**Welcome back to my story. I'm sure you're anxious to see what's going to happen now. I also know you want to know what's going to happen as soon as possible. THAT'S TO BAD. I'm not going to go to Kailee and Silver until the end of this chapter! HAHAHAHA**

Wu started walking back to the beach with Zane laying in his arms.

" Sensei, i'm back." Zane said. Wu gasped.

" Really? I thought you were long gone now…" Wu said.

" Ace put me back in control. I think it's safe to release me now." Zane said. He tried to move his wings around under the rope.

" I'm sorry, but I can't trust you quite yet. Your instincts might take over again." Wu said.

" I'm sure Ace won't cause any more problems, but I understand why you wouldn't trust him." Zane said.

" Ace?" Wu asked.

" Oh, you don't quite know how the whole instincts thing works yet." Zane said.

" Please explain, it might help us find the other ninja." Wu said.

" I'm not sure if everyone's is the same. Actually, no one is the same. My instincts are Ace. He's my falcon. Somehow, he took control of my brain and started controlling me. He just wanted to protect me from the Crystal Dragon. After I begged him to let me go, he decided that I wasn't going to keep me from going. I doubt the other ninja's instincts are the same, so I probably won't be much help." Zane said.

" Well, that's interesting…" Wu said. He reached the beach where Nya was already, sitting by Jay and gently stroking his fur. Jay was deep in slumber still, but his mind was very active.

_Soooo, how long are you going to be here exactly? _Jay asked.

_As long as I want._ Oliver said.

_But, how long is " As long as you want"? _Jay asked again. Oliver let out a deep growl.

_Please shut up! _Oliver yelled.

_You can't stop me from talking. _Jay said.

_I'll find a way to shut you up, permanently. Seriously, if we don't find your other friends, you'll turn back to normal, and i'll be in control forever. _Oliver stated. Jay thought for a second.

_Well, i'm going to talk for as long as possible then, and if you know anything about me, I NEVER SHUT UP! _Jay yelled. Oliver sighed.

_Can I just enjoy being alive again, without you ruining it? _Oliver asked.

_NOPE. _

_This is going to be a long, how ever long it takes to get rid of you. _Oliver said.

_YES IT WILL BE. _Jay yelled.

_Do you have to yell?! _Oliver asked.

_ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER MORE. _Jay said.

_Well, it's working… Will you stop screaming if I let you be in control for a few minutes? _Oliver asked.

_YES. _Jay yelled. He suddenly regained feeling of his body.

" Hi Nya." Jay said. Nya gasped and looked down at him.

" Jay? Are you back?" Nya asked.

" Well, for a little bit… Oliver's a big jerk." Jay said.

" Oliver?" Nya asked.

" You guys don't know about the instincts stuff yet. I bet Zane does though." Jay said.

" Yeah, but Ace is leaving me in control." Zane said.

" Lucky…" Jay whined.

" Anyway, can you explain the instincts thing to me?" Nya asked.

" Oh yeah. Mine's Oliver, he's a dead cat or something. Long story… While I was sleeping, he took control of me, and he walked over to where you found me. I can talk to him mentally, and he can talk back. He controls everything, until now. He's letting me be in control for a little bit because I was SUPER ANNOYING." Jay said.

_Shut it or i'll be back in control. _Oliver said.

_Ok, ok. _Jay said.

" We should probably go out and look for the other ninja. Every second now is precious. I also believe we can trust Ace to not control Zane again. He could be very useful in the search." Wu said. He untied Zane and he stretched his out his wings.

" I'm guessing you want me to go find Lloyd?" Zane asked.

" Yes, that would be great." Wu said. Zane looked around for a second.

" I don't see any clues to where he could've gone, but i'm guessing he flew to ninjago." Zane said. He shot into the air and flew towards Ninjago.

" Now, we just need to find Cole and Kai on the island." Wu said. Him and Nya walked back into the dense forest to find the missing ninja.

With Nya. (I bet everyone's mad with me about how long this chapter is, so I can just have you wait longer to see what happened to Silver and Kailee.)

I pushed my way through the trees. _If I were a Bear or a Porcupine, where would I be? _Nya asked herself. She looked around the area, and saw a cave.

" Aha! That's where Cole might be!" Nya said. She started running towards the cave, but stopped a second later. " How am I even going to get him out? I'll have to make him snap out of his instincts and follow me back." Nya said. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a small taser. _Being a Samurai might help this go smoother. If I can't make him snap out of it, i'll use this as a last resort. _Nya thought. She continued to the cave, and looked around inside.

It was pitch black near the end. She slowly walked in, and felt around. She was near the end when she felt some thick fur. She froze and looked down, and saw a black bear sleeping. She carefully removed her hand, but the dozing bear had already felt her touch.

Nya started backing away slowly while the bear rose from it's slumber. It stood up and looked down at Nya.

" Cole. Is this you?" Nya asked. The bear fell back down onto it's paws and shook it's head a little.

" Yes, but you need to leave." Cole said.

" Cole! Just snap out of it! We need you to come back with us, Cole!" Nya yelled. The bear shook it's head again.

" I'll try to follow you out, but you go first. I don't want to hurt you." Cole said. Nya started running out of the cave, and Cole slowly followed. Noukaup started to take over again, but Cole tried his best to keep himself under control, but Noukaup took over.

He started running towards Nya, teeth bared.

" COLE!" Nya yelled. He stopped and looked over at Nya.

" I can't keep this up much longer. If I try and attack you again, you should just run." Cole said.

" No Cole. You're the strong one. You can do this, Cole!" Nya said. Cole had a new look of determination on his face.

" You're right!" Cole said. Nya and Cole continued towards the beach, Noukaup tried to take over multiple times, but Cole overpowered him.

With Lloyd.

" Come on Lloyd! Cheer up! We're almost there!" Ebony said.

_No. My friends are probably looking for me right now, and i'm out in the middle of the ocean…" Lloyd said._

_Ugh, you're such a downer! _Ebony said. _You know what? I'll go rest on that island down there. _Ebony said. She flew down to a small barren island and laid down.

A second after she did that, a blur of purple sped across sky.

" What was that?!" Ebony yelled. She quickly stood up and flew back into the sky. The blur flew back across the sky again, but closer to Lloyd. Ebony roared loudly and swirled around trying to locate the blur.

It crossed again, this time right in front of Lloyd.

" Cut it out whatever you are!" Ebony yelled. The thing crashed right into Lloyd's side, and he started falling back to the island. He landed with a crash and passed out.

With Ares ( IS THIS WORTH THE WAIT?)

Ares was still walking towards the big city, when he saw two figures lying in the grass.

" Hmm." Ares said. He ran over to them, and saw a young girl and a silver cat. He looked at them for a moment when he heard the girl mumbling something.

" Madison… Snakes…" The rest of the mumbled words were not understandable.

" Is Madison the girl in the city?" Ares asked himself. _Probably because she mumbled something else about snakes… Maybe she knows something about the girl. _Ares mentally answered himself. He looked over to the cat. _What's that? _He asked himself.

Ares picked up the robot cat and looked at it. _Is this a-a robot cat? I should definitely bring these two to Garmadon. _He picked up the girl and put her on his shoulders, and carried the cat in his arms. He started walking back to base.

**I'm sorry the Ares part was so short, but this chapter was long! I promise I will start off next chapter with them, and Ebony Umbreon. Congratulations on guessing what was going to happen! I'm sure a lot of others figured it out, but Ebony was the only one that said anything. I guess if i'm going to give a shout out to Ebony might as well give one to ML-AWESOMENESS for reviewing last chapter too. So thanks you two! Next chapter is the 20th chapter, so be prepared for a celebration! I never expected this story to be so popular! I'm going to shoutout every person who has, followed, reviewed, or favorited this story thus far! So if you havn't done one of those things yet, and you want a shoutout, now's the time to do so! Madison out!**


	20. vs ?

**HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER EVERYBODY! As you all know, i'm going to give shout out's. If you don't care, then just skip to the story. GenieClefHeart, ML-AWESOMENESS, MagicWolfPup, NayekoTheSnakeGirl, SlushyGoo, Vixenlovesninjago, ebony umbreon, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Ella Le Hissy, Aldecaalfi, AwesomeAuthor13, TheNinjaOfLight. Sadly, I believe AwesomeAuthor13 has left this story. Everything's fine, it's just one of my favorite authors giving up on this story. I really don't care anymore. Let's just get on with this, sorry it took so long. I'm not out of ideas, i've just been lacking the motivation to write recently… I really do enjoy writing this.**

Ares was getting a little bit tired of walking with all of the extra weight, so he decided to take a break. He set down Kailee and Silver in the grass, and sat down. _What if these guys have aren't involved with the girl? If they are, what's Garmadon going to do? _Ares asked himself. He shook off the thoughts.

He sighed and laid down in the grass. _Nothing would happen if I took a little nap, right? _Ares looked at the girl and robot he had carried all this way. They were both still unmoving, but the the girls chest was slowly rising and falling. He looked around the grass field, and didn't see anyone. _Yeah, I can take a short nap. _

Ares took one last look at his surroundings before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

With Lloyd.

I slowly awoke, face down in sand. I stood up and looked around. _Wait, how am I controlling myself?! _Lloyd thought. He walked around a bit to make sure he was actually in control. _Ebony? Are you here? _Lloyd asked. The only response was a light groan.

" What's going on?" Lloyd asked outloud. He looked around the island, and saw a piece of paper with purple writing. Lloyd walked up to the paper, and read the note.

_To Lloyd,_

_I know there was no way you could've over powered Ebony. She always was very strong. I decided to help you, just this once. I know how important it is for you to change back before the instincts set in. I'm sorry I had to be so rough, but I didn't want you to see me quite yet. I have severely weakened Ebony, so much that she won't be a threat for as long as you can keep your mind sharp. She might be a minute threat while you sleep, but besides that, you will be fine._

_I have included a renewed map on the back of this letter, as I know you won't be able to make it to the Crystal Caves in time. I also included three extra crystals for your brother's, whom need more help than you and Zane right now. Please don't loose them, I cannot help you anymore. I wish you much luck._

_Sincerely,_

_The Crystal Dragon._

" Woah." Lloyd whispered. He gently flipped over the letter with his claw, making sure not to rip the paper. He saw a small bottle with three light purple crystals in it, and a map. _How did a dragon even write this? _Lloyd pondered. He carefully grabbed the paper and bottle.

He looked at the map, and then launched into the sky.

With Ares.

I woke up and saw the girl and robot still passed out. _Phew, I really thought they would've woken up by now. _Ares said. He groggily stood up and picked them up. He started walking back to base again.

About twenty minutes later. ( This is really choppy, sorry. I just really can't think of a way to lead into what's about to happen.)

Ares finally made it back to base. He walked into Garmadon's room.

" Garmadon. I found something that might help you." Ares said. Garmadon turned around and saw Ares with Kailee and Silver.

" Who are these people?" Garmadon asked.

" I don't really know, but I heard the girl mumbling something about snakes and someone named " Madison". I thought maybe the girl in the city could be Madison." Ares said. Garmadon walked over to him.

" Good, you may leave now." Garmadon said. Ares carefully laid Silver and Kailee on the floor and walked out of the room. He looked at Silver carefully. _What the heck are you?_ Garmadon asked. He picked up Silver.

" Is this a robot cat? Wait. The girl in the city. Her powers affected technology. This must be her's!" Garmadon realized.

" Let's just wait until the other one gets up, and I can start getting some answers." Garmadon said. He carried Silver over to his desk and started looking at him.

Suddenly the unmoving cat, suddenly got up.

" Charging interrupted. Data corrupted." Silver's eyes turned red, and he faced Garmadon.

" What're you doing?" Garmadon asked. Silver pounced onto Garmadon's head, and started ruthlessly scratching at at his face.

" ARGH! Get off of me!" Garmadon yelled. He tried pulling Silver off his face, but Silver hung on to tightly. Garmadon smacked Silver off with his Mega Weapon.

" OW!" Garmadon yelled, gently touching his face. Silver hissed and ran at Garmadon again. Garmadon swatted him away again, and Silver was thrown into the wall.

A few sparks came out of him, and his eyes lost their color.

" Crazy cat…" Garmadon said.

Time skip.

Kailee woke up with with a jump, and felt an intense pain in her head.

" Oww…" She fell back to the floor with a sigh.

" Silver… We should probably get going again..." Kailee said with a raspy voice. She heard no response, but was in too much pain to get up and look around.

" Silver?" She asked. She was able to look around for a brief second before the pain took over again. She didn't see Silver anywhere, and she certainly wasn't in a field anymore.

" So, you're awake?" Someone asked her.

" Who is this?" Kailee asked.

" Garmadon. Now, I just have a few questions, and then i'll let you be on your way." Garmadon said.

" And, what if I don't?" Kailee asked. Garmadon let out a loud sigh.

" Death." Kailee tensed up.

" O-okay then. Let's just get started now." Kailee said. She attempted to get up, and barely managed to get to a sitting position without falling down again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a huge cage.

" First question, do you know the girl who was protecting the city?" Garmadon asked. _I'm going to put Madison in danger if I answer these…_ Kailee stayed silent for a moment, but then sighed and decided to answer.

" Yes…" Kailee said.

" Great. Now tell me everything you know about her. Kailee knew she was going to regret answering these, but deep down she thought she might be able to flee quick enough to warn Madison.

" Well… She's 11. She used to live a few apartments down from me, before she moved to Jamanakai… I never even got to say goodbye… We didn't talk at all, except texting all summer. She came to the city to defend it from _you _while the ninja were away. When you and your whole army came, she begged Silver to take me away so I wouldn't possibly die." Kailee said. She wiped a tear out of her eye.

" Silver?" Garmadon asked. " Is he that robot cat that was trying to scratch my eyes out?"

" Yeah." Kailee said.

" What is Madison's and Silver's relationship right now?" Garmadon questioned.

" They're best friends and they care about each other's safety more than their own... The closest friends you could possibly meet…" Kailee said.

" That's great. I'll get my technicians to fix that flaw." Garmadon said. _He can't possibly mean… Madison would never fight him… _

" And then tomorrow, it's Madison V.S Silver." Garmadon said.

" NO! She would never fight him!" Kailee yelled. She stood up ignoring the intense pain.

" That's to bad then." Garmadon said. " I'll keep up my end of the bargain. You're free to go. It's not like you'll able to make it to her in time, with the condition you're in." Garmadon said. He pulled a lever and the bars rose off of the ground.

Kailee started running towards the exit as fast as she could, but continued falling. She took a deep breath and got back up again.

**I'm officially a horrible person, I can't believe I did this. I actually had a much darker idea to use, but i think i'll let you guys off easy with this. Once again, i'm sorry this took so long. Just lack of motivation. Who knew the Crystal Dragon could do all of that? I certainly didn't until an hour ago. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see everyone next time! Madison out! * Random evil laughter can be heard in the background* OH FUDGE WE'RE STILL ROLLING! BYE!**


	21. Banishing instincts

**OMG, i'm so so so sorry about the wait! DX I just finished moving, and got the motivation to write again! I promise you, for the last few chapters we have left, I won't leave you guys like that again!**

Lloyd could see the island in the distance. He could see Jay lying on the beach, and Zane flying towards him.

Lloyd continued flying until he got close to Zane.

" Lloyd! It's good to see you back! I thought you were far away by now!" Zane said happily.

" Me too! The Crystal Dragon helped me out. It also gave me some crystals to help out the others." Lloyd said.

" That's great! We should get back them now." Zane said. They both flew back to the island and Lloyd took out the bottle of crystals.

" Nice to see you back Lloyd." Wu said.

" Yep. I got these crystals from the Crystal Dragon itself. It said it will cure them temporarily, and so far it's working great!" Lloyd said. He gently placed the bottle in Wu's hand. He carefully grabbed a purple crystal, and knelt down by Jay.

The closer the crystal got to Jay, the more he thrashed around. When Wu touched Jay with the crystal, it turned glowed bright blue for a second, and then the crystal lost all of it's color.

_EURGH! I'LL BE BACK JAY! DON'T FORGET! _Oliver yelled.

_No time soon! _Jay replied. Oliver didn't reply.

" I think he's gone!" Jay celebrated. Wu untied him and he walked around a bit.

" This is nice. I could get used to this." Jay said. He ran around in circles.

" Well, that's good. We should go and find Cole and Kai now." Wu said. They split up into two groups. Zane and Lloyd will search from the air, and Wu and Jay from the ground.

With Wu and Jay.

Jay jumped from branch to branch over Wu as they searched for the remaining ninja.

" ugh. I'm getting tired of searching!" Jay said as he jumped from a branch. He gracefully landed on another tree.

" I don't know what to tell you, Jay" Wu replied and continued walking. They continued walking for a few more minutes before they heard a snap of a twig.

" Was that you?" Jay asked. Wu looked down to his feet.

" No, you?" Wu asked. Jay looked around the tree, but didn't see any snapped sticks.

" No. I could be Kai or Cole!" Jay realized. He looked around the area for a second. He didn't see anything. A few seconds later he heard a loud roar.

" Cole! Snap out of it!" He heard Nya yell.

" Nya!" He turned towards the sound, and ran towards it. He saw Cole down below the trees with his teeth bared. (I'm so sorry for the pun) Jay, without a second thought, jumped from the tree and onto Cole's back.

" Get away from Nya!" Jay yelled. He started scratching at Cole's back.

" Jay! Don't hurt Cole!" The bear shook his head a little bit.

" This isn't Cole! It's his instincts!" Jay yelled. The bears legs wobbled a little bit, and then he collapsed.

" JAY! OWW!" Cole yelled. Jay stopped scratching at him.

" Hehe… Sorry Cole…" Jay apologized. He gently hopped off of Cole's back.

" Was that necessary?" Nya asked.

" I was just trying to protect you from him." Jay said. Just then, Wu ran through the foliage and into the area where they were all at.

" Oh. I see you've tamed the instincts. Anyway, here's a crystal that can get rid of Cole's instincts for awhile." Wu said. He walked over to Nya and handed her the container with both crystals in it.

" Will this really cure Cole for awhile?" Nya asked. Wu pointed to Jay.

" Oh. That makes sense." Nya walked over to Cole and quickly touched the crystal to his back. Cole roared loudly before he closed his eyes.

_I'll be back Cole. _

Cole quickly opened his eyes.

With Kailee.

Kailee stumbled again, but regained her balance quickly. She continued running towards the city, which could barely be seen in the distance. _What if I Don't get there in time? _Kailee asked herself. _I can't be asking myself this. I need to encourage myself, not bring myself down. _

She continued running.

Time skip.

Kailee reached the city, her headache had disappeared about ten minutes ago. She looked around to see if Madison was anywhere to be found, but all she saw was an area that looked destroyed. _They must've had one crazy battle. _Kailee thought to herself, looking around more.

She hurried to her apartment, hoping Madison would be there. She ran up the stairs and to her apartment. She found it unlocked and cracked open.

"Madison are you here?" Kailee asked, opening the door. She saw Madison sleeping on the couch, with no visible damage.

" Maddy!" Kailee yelled. Madison quickly rubbed her eyes and looked over at Kailee, who was running at her.

" Kailee!" Madison yelled back. They hugged, and Kailee sat down on the couch next to her.

" I'm so happy you're safe!" Madison said. " Where's Silver at anyway?" Madison frantically asked, it was obvious she was trying to not sound nervous, but she failed.

" Ohhhhh… Silver…" Kailee mumbled. She looked away from Madison for a second.

" *Sigh* I'm so sorry… I couldn't rescue him…" Kailee said. She looked back over to Madison.

" W-w-what do you mean you weren't able to save him?!" Madison frantically asked.

" A snake captured both of us… Garmadon only let me go because I talked about you and Silver…" Kailee confessed.

" You talked about Silver and me?!" Madison yelled.

" That crazy guy would've killed me if I didn't!" Kailee yelled back. Madison sniffled and rolled onto the floor. A few loud sobs could be heard, before she was obviously attempted to muffle the sounds.

" Maddy…" Kailee whispered. She got on the floor next to Madison, and started rubbing her back.

" Maddy… I- I mean you can cry. He is your best friend. I'm not going to judge." Kailee soothed.

" B-but i'm a ninja! I shouldn't be crying..." Madison yelled. She sat up and rubbed a few tears off of her face.

" Nonononononno. It's okay. Keeping all of your emotions pent up inside isn't healthy. I should know, but you need to let it all out." Kailee said. She patted Madison on the back lightly.

A few tears slid down her cheeks, and she engulfed Kailee in a hug.


	22. Battle

**Trust me, you're not ready for this ='(**

Madison and Kailee held the hug a little bit longer, before breaking apart.

" So…" Kailee whispered.

" Do you want to talk about it more, or just wait until he comes?" Kailee gently asked.

" Wait? Until he _comes_?" Madison asked.

" Oh… I didn't tell you about Garmadon's plan, did I?" Kailee guiltily asked.

" WHAT PLAN?!" Madison yelled.

" Well… Garmadon is going to reprogram Silver, and make him fight you…" Kailee slowly stated. Madison couldn't tell if she wanted to kill Kailee or go cry somewhere. She ended up just sitting in place for a good minute. Not a single word came out of their mouths.

" Maddy…" Kailee gently whispered. She reached her hand out towards Madison, but she gently pushed it away.

" No… I think I need to be alone for awhile." Madison said. She had no expression in her voice, and her eyes seemed lifeless. Kailee had just crushed her spirit.

Without a warning, Madison stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

" Madison! No! Don't leave! We can talk this out!" Kailee pleaded. She hurriedly got up and chased after Madison.

With Garmadon…

" How close are we to being done with that cat?" Garmadon asked the team of snakes that were given the job.

" Well… We figured out how to open the panel thing, but we can't read the language the girl used." Slithraa confessed. Garmadon looked at the wiring of the cat, that was behind the panel.

" You imbeciles. It's the writing we use now. All of that writing from your time is long gone in everyday life." Garmadon said. He read the words above all of the switches.

_Personality, won't be needing that anymore. _Garmadon flicked the switch off.

"Leave!" Garmadon suddenly shouted to the snakes. They immediately ran out of the room.

_Time to get serious about this. Protecting everyone, definitely won't need that. _He flicked off a few more switches before deciding he'd done enough.

"The perfect soldier. Will do whatever I tell it to do, and won't stop until the enemy is defeated." Garmadon said. He flicked Silver's on/off switch back to on, and a loud noise was heard.

" Updating." Silver said.

" Perfect." Garmadon close the panel and ran out of the room. He peeked his head inside the doorway.

Silver slowly got up, and opened his now glowing red eyes.

" What shall you have me do Master?" Silver asked. He looked around the room trying to see Garmadon.

" Do not attack me." Garmadon demanded.

" Of course not, Master." Silver said.

" Good. I have something I want you to do." Garmadon asked.

" I will do whatever you ask of me." Silver said.

" There is this girl in the city who is stopping my plans. Her name is Madison. I just need you to go there quick, and incapacitate her. I don't really care what you do, just stop her from halting my plans."

" Yes, master." Silver said before he walked out of the door.

" That was easier than I thought it would be…"

With Kailee.

" Maddy! Please come back!" Kailee yelled, still running up and down the street.

" Please!" Kailee begged. She stopped running, and looked around.

" Why is this city so big?!" Kailee asked herself. She ran to the right and searched around. Then she saw her. Under a big tree.

" Why the heck is she there?" She ran over to Madison. Kailee slowly sat down by her.

" Why are you sitting under this tree?" Kailee asked.

" I dunno… It seemed like a good place. Madison's face was hidden under her hands.

" This isn't like you… To run away like this." Kailee said.

" I know… I didn't know what to do… Also, i'm lost now." Madison chuckled at the end. Kailee smiled.

" Let's go somewhere else. Like a place with tv and wifi." Kailee suggested. Madison full out laughed.

" Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Madison agreed. She raised her head up from her hands. Her eyes were still a little red from crying.

They both stood up, and started walking to her apartment.

Halfway back to the apartment, when they were on the street the serpentine battle took place, they heard a roar.

" MADISON!" A deep voice yelled from down the road. They both quickly turned their heads. It was Silver in his dragon form.

Madison had almost recovered, but this brought everything back. This time 10x worse.

Madison started running again. Kailee knew she wouldn't be able to stop her this time. Kailee took one more glance at Silver, before trying to catch up with Madison again.

She eventually caught up, but Silver wasn't far behind.

" Madison! You need to fight him! There's no way we can keep running from him for much longer!" Kailee begged. Madison turned around.

" I know you're right, but I can't fight him…"

Kailee fought with her emotions, but she made up her mind.

" If you won't fight him… I will." Kailee said. She pulled a triangle out of her shoe, and pressed the button on the middle. It unfolded into a shurikan. She quickly aimed, and shot it right towards Silver's head.

He narrowly avoided it. The shuriken came back to Kailee. She was about to throw it again, but Madison stopped her.

" What're you doing?!" Madison yelled.

" Fighting Silver for you! You know what has to be done."

" I don't want you doing this. Go back to the apartment… I'll fight him." Madison said.

" Do you think i'm incapable of helping?!"

" No! I'm just worried that you could get hurt!" Madison argued.

" THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE IN THIS MESS!" Kailee yelled. Madison thought for a moment. _She's right… _Madison thought.

"You're right…" Madison sighed.

"GREAT! NOW PLEASE HELP!" Kailee shouted. She threw the shuriken again. Silver easily evaded the tiny weapon.

"MAYBE THE MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY COULD DEFEAT A HUGE ROBOT? MAYBEEEE?" Kailee loudly asked. The shuriken flew back into Kailee's hand. She turned around to Madison. She was just standing there, staring at Silver running towards them.

Silver was getting dangerously close.

"If you're not going to fight, than we have to move!" Kailee grabbed Madison's hand, and ran down the street. Madison ran alongside her, moving just fast enough so she wouldn't trip.

"I've never seen you act like this before! Whatever's going on inside your head, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kailee demanded. Kailee turned right sharply, almost dragging Madison around the corner.

Kailee turned around, and saw Silver still very close.

"Madison! Come on! You gotta help! I can't outrun him, you know that! Does he have any weak spots?!" Kailee aggressively asked.

"Uhm…" Madison mumbled a few words after that, but Kailee couldn't hear it.

"COME ON!"

"He has weak spots on his head and where he unfolds…" Madison said. It was barely loud enough for Kailee to hear. "Just… Hitting him in those spots, would severely damage him… Maybe even beyond the point that I could fix…" Madison confessed.

"I don't want to see you sad anymore, but it's us or Silver." Kailee released Madison's hand, and stood still. She carefully aimed the shuriken at Silver's front right leg, where he unfolded.

She then, quickly threw it. Silver easily dodged, but when the shuriken came back around, it hit him in the back of the leg.

Silver tripped, and landed hard on the asphalt road. Madison gasped loudly.

Kailee was patiently waiting to see if he would get up. He was still unmoving on the ground for a solid minute.

"Did I…" Kailee whispered. A second later, though, Silver shakily stood up again. When he was fully stood up again, a few sparks and wires were coming out of the spot the shuriken hit him. Silver looked at his leg for a second before looking back at Kailee and Madison.

He looked very conflicted as to what to do next. Madison had the same expression.

"I lost the shuriken… I lost the shuriken!" Kailee yelled. The weapon had not came back to her, as Silver had stopped it. Kailee looked around to see if she could find an alternative weapon. She quickly scanned over the area, but the only thing she saw was a few rocks. _That'll have to do! _

Kailee ran over to one of the larger rocks, and threw it harshly at the ground. It shattered into multiple sharp pieces. She picked up the biggest shard, and ran back to Madison.

Silver looked over at her sadly. _I'm sorry Silver… _Kailee quickly aimed the rock at Silver's most vulnerable part. Silver tried to move, but found he couldn't with the way his leg was.

The rock smashed into his head, and he immediately collapsed. Madison stood in silence, but a few seconds later, she was on the ground too.

"Maddy… You know it had to be done… Right?" Kailee gently asked. Madison didn't reply. Madison's body shook a bit.

Kailee knelt down by her.

"I'm so-" Kailee started to say, but Madison punched her hard in the leg. Kailee fell over, clutching her leg.

Madison stayed silent, but stood up. Her face was red from crying. Out of no where she started running towards silver.

"Wait! We don't know if he's still active!" Kailee yelled. She tried to get up, but fell back down.

Madison was standing next to Silver. She suddenly collapsed.

"Silver… Is this what the talk you and me had on the way here… Is this what you meant? I don't want this to be over…" Madison whimpered. She reached out to to touch his leg, but when her hand touched him, she felt something happen.

Her hand was surrounded by a gray aura, and her eyes shone brightly gray. She felt herself getting drained, but she couldn't take her hand off.

Kailee was just watching, also unable to move.

Madison saw Silver's eyes turn on for a moment. Madison felt herself getting tired, but she tried her hardest to keep this newfound power going in hopes Silver would get up again.

***Violently screams***


	23. The Cure

**Okay, I know, i'm fricking horrible at getting these out to you guys… This is like, my first fanfic, and i'm defiantly learning from my mistakes! I can't thank you enough for your patience with this… It's just awesome you're willing to wait so long for updates. I just have like, 3 books and 6 fanfics, it's hard to keep track of everything. =/ Good news though, I finished The Odd Snake Out! Please check that out if you have a little bit! =D**

Cole shook his head.

"Woah. Thanks guys." Cole thanked.

"No problem, Cole!" Nya said.

"We still need to find Kai. We have no time to chat." Wu stated. They all nodded, and got back into their groups. Now with Cole traveling with Wu, Jay, and Nya.

~#~

"See the tiny guy yet, Zane?" Lloyd questioned, his bright green eyes scanning over the canopy.

"Not yet…" Zane answered, his eyes also scanning over the trees.

"We're never going to find him if we only look on top of the trees." Lloyd realized. They both stopped.

"Wow, we're idiots." Lloyd said. Zane nodded.

"What do we do now?" Zane asked.

~#~

Nya led the way, with Jay tailing behind her.

"What if we don't find Kai?" Cole asked, walking at Wu's side.

"We will find him." Wu responded. They continued walking for a bit, before stopping at a cave.

"Let's take a break here. We've been walking for awhile." Nya suggested. She sat down in the front of the cave, and soon felt something brush against her hand. It felt very sharp, but it was gentle enough to not scrape her.

She shrieked and quickly stood up. Then, she saw Kai retreating back into the cave.

"Hand me the crystal!" Nya demanded. Wu quickly handed her the vial with one remaining crystal in it.

Nya chased after Kai, but the cave started getting cramped, and the only light was a faint glow from the crystal. She could barely see Kai's quills in the dim light. She quickly got the crystal, and approached Kai.

It seemed like they had reached the end of the cave, which was longer than Nya expected it to be. Kai was stuck between the crystal, and the stone wall.

He looked over at Nya, and to the wall again.

Nya knelt down and touched the crystal to his head.

"I kinda thought you'd be doing something crazy, not walking around a cave." Nya acknowledged.

"Well, what did the others do then?" Kai asked.

"A lot more than you did."

"Great." They both walked out of the cave.

"That's everyone now! Let's go turn back to normal!" Jay celebrated. Everyone agreed, and started walking out from the trees.

"Zane, Lloyd!" Nya called. A roar and shriek was heard. They saw Zane shot out of the trees, and Lloyd approaching them.

They silently waited for them to arrive.

"Wow, everyone's back." Zane said. He looked over to Kai and nodded.

"Well, hop on!" Lloyd lowered his wing, and everyone climbed aboard. Lloyd ran for a bit, and then jumped into the air. He extended his wings. The huge wings blew piles of sand everywhere.

"Your flying's really improved since last time." Zane acknowledged, flying beside him. Zane did a quick flip around in front of Lloyd.

"Being a dragon for a few days, you're kinda forced to improve." Lloyd said.

"Do you think Madison's still okay?" Cole asked. Everyone suddenly went quiet, as they had forgotten about her.

"I… I don't know…" Wu replied.

"I hope she's okay… I would feel really guilty if something happened to her while we were gone…" Jay said.

"Yeah. Me too. We only knew her for less than a day, and then left her alone to guard all of Ninjago…" Nya said.

"She's not entirely alone, right? She has that robot cat. Silver right? He seemed pretty strong." Jay remembered.

"True." Nya replied.

They stayed in silence until they could see the Crystal Caves on the horizon.

"I can't believe this is actually here! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I CAN GET RID OF THIS CAT BODY!" Jay celebrated. He purred happily.

"We can finally get this over with." Zane said. He flew up next to Lloyd. He perched on top of Lloyd's head.

"Getting tired?" Lloyd asked. Zane panted for a second, and then responded.

"Yes, Lloyd. I've been flying for awhile now." Lloyd quickly dived onto the fairly large island, excited to change back. Jay jumped off Lloyd, and looked around to see where the entrance was.

The Cave, was shaped more like a geode. A few giant crystals poked out of the hard rock. Colors ranging from white, all the way to black. The rock surface was a dull gray color. The only apparent entrance was a huge crack in the rock, with purple crystals surrounding it.

"The only way we're getting in, is through that crack, and if the Crystal Dragon doesn't want us here, than we're most likely walking right into it." Cole stated. Everyone nodded, and Jay seemed more resilient to enter.

"Ahaaha, but the dragon wouldn't kill us right?! We're the ninja! We are the good guys!" Jay said nervously.

"I think we're fine Jay." Wu replied.

"Yeah… _I hope so…_" Jay worriedly chuckled. They slowly walked over to the crack.

"Whose first?" Nya asked. She nodded to the entrance.

"I vote Lloyd! If the dragon doesn't want us here, at least Lloyd might be able to put up a fight!" Jay recommended. Everyone looked over to Lloyd.

"Of course. The one place I can fit into, and I have to face a dragon." Lloyd remembered that everywhere they went, he couldn't go to because he was so huge. He looked into the entrance, and saw purple-ish glow. There was no apparent source, the crystals must've admitted a glow. _If these crystals glow, than this place must look wonderful at night. _Lloyd thought. He wondered how long it would take to change back, and if it would be night time by then.

He slowly walked into the crack, and felt a strange warmness.

"Umm, hello?" Lloyd asked. He tried not to sound scared, but he was _really _scared. He heard a raspy cough.

"Ah. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. The mighty Green Ninja. Master of the four elements. Destined to fight your father in the ultimate battle between good and evil." A brash voice said. At the same time it sounded perky. Multiple different voices talking at once. Making it hard to pinpoint the emotion the dragon was trying to display. Lloyd looked to his right, and saw a dangling purple tail with shimmering purple scales, and purple-white spikes.

"How did you know all of that?" Lloyd asked. His eyes followed the tail, until her was looking at the ceiling. Where a huge purple dragon was hanging onto a crystal on the ceiling. The long neck curled up, and wings wrapped around it's body.

"I know of everything, Lloyd. _Everything. _The First Spinjitsu Master blessed me with this talent. I'm able to discover anything, just because it exists. I knew you were destined to be the Green Ninja. How do you think your mother knew- Whoops! I can't tell you the rest, as it hasn't happened yet." The purple dragon's neck uncurled, and twisted around to see Lloyd. It's eyes piercing into Lloyd's soul. Mouth brimming with neatly spaced jagged teeth. Huge white horns curling around, until in the last curl they ended in a point. Its wings were at least twice the size of the already massive beast. Lloyd was tiny in comparison.

The walls were lined with a rainbow of different colors, all casting a different color glow.

"If you can back away for a second, i'm going to get down." The dragon said. Surprisingly it's mouth did not move. The unmoving lips surprised Lloyd. He backed away as told.

The dragon unfolded it's huge wings, and grunted. It let go of the crystal, and turned around. It flapped its' huge wings, and landed hard on the ground. The ground shook, and Lloyd fell over on his side.

The dragon grunted again.

"I know what you came here for. Go invite your friends in, while I retrieve those crystals you've been searching for for so long now." The dragon smiled. It frowned and turned around.

Lloyd ran out of the cave.

"Good news! The dragon is okay with us coming! They're a little creepy though. Just a warning." Lloyd said. Everyone followed him inside. They stared in awe at the beauty of everything in the cave.

They all stopped when the saw the dragon. It had just turned around.

"Welcome everyone." It said. It had five tiny crystals by its' feet. "Here's the crystals you need. Please go one at a time, as I need to help you."

Jay ran up to it.

"Get rid of the cat body please!" Jay begged. He sat down in front of the dragon. Jay was only the size of one of the dragon's teeth. The dragon looked down at him.

"So, Jay, you want to turn back to normal." The dragon said. It's mouth did not move, but Jay heard it.

"Oh! You talk to me like Oliver! Through my brain, not through your mouth!" Jay yelled.

"Good thinking Jay. That's correct. I can talk verbally, but I choose not to usually. Now, please touch the crystal." The dragon gently kicked a finger sized crystal to Jay. He slowly touched it with his paw.

A feeling like fire spread throughout his body.

"Eughhhhh!" Jay yelled. He quickly removed his paw from the crystal.

"This is going to be very painful, Jay. I'm going to help, but I can only do so much." The dragon soothed. It laid down.

"I don't want it to hurt, but I also don't want to be a cat forever. So, do what you can to help please." Jay said. The dragon inched towards Jay.

"Just lay on my arm." Jay obliged, and jumped onto the huge arm. He felt a cold sensation.

"Now, touch the crystal again." Jay reached out and touched it again. The same fiery sensation spread through him, but it was calmed by the cooling sensation of the dragon.

"Euuuuuurghhh." Jay moaned. He felt his body parts morphing back into a human shape. Bones moving around. Everything was hurting.

"You're doing good Jay."

"EVERYTHING IS PAINFUL EUUUUUURGGGHHHHHH!"

In a few more seconds, Jay was back to normal.

"GGGGHHH GET THE COLLAR OFF"Jay choked. He eventually found the clip, and got it off.

"Wow, Madison designed these really well." Jay said. He studied the design. _Nice. _

They repeated the process with the others, and eventually everyone was back to normal.

**Leave reviews please.**


	24. Back To Ninjago!

**I've been lacking on the Author's Note's recently, so i'm just gonna talk for a bit. School started awhile ago, if you haven't noticed the slowness of updates. (I'm also lazy ehhhh) I'm trying really hard to get this out to you wonderful guys! =D**

The dragon gathered the five crystals, glowing in the ninja's specific color.

Jay looked at his hands. "You know what's nice? Having thumbs." Everyone chuckled.

The dragon made a deep coughing sound that got everyone's attention.

"Now, I have something to ask of all of you." The dragon said.

"Of course! You helped us get back to normal, it's the least we could do!" Cole said.

"I really didn't want anyone to see me in this condition, but I knew you would come… I'm not immortal, and I'm not going to be here much longer…" The dragon bellowed.

"What?! You're dying?!" Jay yelled.

"Sadly, yes. I cannot leave these sacred caves unguarded. The crystals that reside here are much too dangerous to just leave. I need help destroying these caves to keep everyone safe." The dragon looked down at them.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Of course. We'll help all we can." Lloyd said. He patted the dragon's leg.

"Thank you…" The dragon then swung its huge tail harshly into the wall. Various cracks formed in the wall. A small portion of the wall crashed onto the ground.

The dragon continued to smash the wall, while Lloyd shot his green energy at the walls. The other ninja couldn't do much besides push some of the rubble into the ocean.

Eventually, they had destroyed everything, and were standing waist deep in water.

"Wait. How are we going to get back home? Now that Lloyd's back and all." Cole asked.

"I think I can help with that." The dragon answered. They all looked over to it.

"You sure you can make it? You're in pretty bad condition." Kai pointed out.

"I can make it to the shore, but I cannot promise any more than that." The dragon sounded slightly emotional.

"If you're sure, and you want to." Kai said. The dragon nodded. It scooped up Kai and the others, and placed them on it's huge back. It kept Nya in it's hand.

"I have something to ask of you, Nya." The dragon mentally said.

"Ask away!"

"I'm entrusting you to protect the crystals." The dragon set the five crystals in Nya's palm. She could hear whispers echoing from them. "The crystals are very powerful. _Very powerful._ You cannot let them fall into the enemy's hands. You also can't let the ninja touch them. If they do, their instincts will revert back to them. Can I trust you to protect them?"

"Yes. I will guard them with my life." Nya answered. The dragon happily shook its head.

"I'm not going to reveal much about your future, but i'm just going to say you will help the ninja in more ways than protecting the crystals later on."

"Really?!" Nya excitedly yelled.

"You're much more than Samurai X Nya. Sorry, but if I said anything more I would spoil it."

Nya nodded, and the dragon put her on it's back. It started flapping its' enormous wings. It slowly got off the ground, and started towards the shore.

"What was the dragon talking to you about?"Jay asked.

"It asked me to protect the crystals. Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah! If they're as dangerous as Wu said they were, that's really cool!" Jay smiled. They high fived.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job sis." Kai beamed. Nya examined the crystals. The blue one, Jays, seemed to be making louder sounds than the others. She put it to her ear.

"I'll be back one day Jay. One day, one day, someday, maybe not soon, but someday. The second you lower your guard, i'll be back…" It went on and on, talking about how it would come back.

"You were dealing with the guy in this crystal the whole time?" Nya looked over at Jay.

"Yeah, it sucked." Jay responded. "Anyways, i'd rather not talk about Oliver. He's a jerk and I just want to forget about him entirely. Crystal Dragon, I heard from Lloyd that you know what's going to happen in the future. What happens in my future?" Jay asked.

"I can, but I'd rather not reveal too much. I'll tell each of you something vague. Jay, you and one of the ninja will form a grudge unless you forgive each other. Kai, you will meet a red-haired girl, and immediately take interest in her. Zane, you will make a sacrifice to save everyone. Cole, you will also make a sacrifice for one of your friends. Lloyd, your mind will not always be free others. Wu, someone from your past will return. I think I revealed too much, but what can you do." The dragon said. They all exchanged worried glances.

"What about Madison?" Jay asked.

"The one you met in Jamanakai?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I would really like to reveal everything, but i'm not allowed to. Let's just say, she's not faring all too well right now…"

"What happened?!" Jay panicked.

"Like I said, I want to tell you, but I can't."

The rest of the flight was silent, everyone was thinking about what the dragon meant. Zane and Cole seemed the most worried.

The shore slowly came into view. Everyone was anxious to get back to Ninjago. The dragon slowed down, and descended onto the sand. It collapsed to the ground, and everyone jumped off.

The dragon whined. A pitiful whine at that. No one thought it would be appropriate to speak at this time. Wu walked up to it.

"Thank you for helping us. It's very sad to see you off like this." Wu said. He stroked it's snout.

"Well, all good things must come to an end…" The dragon rasped. It started glowing, and Wu backed away.

In a bright flash, it was gone. Leaving a few crystal shards lying on the beach.

"Well then… What do we do now?" Jay asked.

"I guess we just start walking." Cole responded. They began the long walk back to Ninjago City, or somewhere they could get a ride to there. After awhile of walking alongside the road, a man offered them a ride to the city. They all crammed into the car only meant for five people, but holding seven.

The car drove down the road at a steady pace. Eventually they arrived at the city. They all practically jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride. You…" Kai thanked. The man turned the car around, and went back down the road.

They looked around the area, but saw no sign of Madison.

"Is anybody here?!" Kai yelled. They were all thinking about the dragon's statement, "Let's just say she's not faring all too well right now".

"Umm, I'm over here!" A distant voice yelled. It wasn't Madison's voice. They all started running towards to voice.

"Is Madison alright?!" Cole yelled, running down the barren street.

"I don't really know!" The voice called again. They turned one last corner, and saw Madison and Silver lying on the ground, with another girl standing behind them.

"The ninja! You made it back!" The girl celebrated. After looking at them for a second, her gaze returned to Madison. "I think I need some help here!" She tried pulling Madison's hand off Silver, but it didn't budge.

The ninja made it to them.

"This is what the dragon meant." Cole said. Wu tried pulling her hand away, but it wouldn't move.

"Who are you anyways?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I'm Madison's friend. Kailee." Kailee responded.

"Do you know what happened?" Kai questioned. Everyone else was trying to figure out a way to separate Madison and Silver.

"Yeah… Well, some of it I guess… I was gone for one of the major parts…" Kailee answered.

"We got them apart!" Jay yelled, holding Silver. "Silver's pretty messed up."

Wu felt Madison's pulse, which was very slow.

"How did this happen?!"

**Last chapter was the second-to-last happy chapter, the ending is happy, but that's all I can promise for happiness.**


	25. Does any of it Matter in the End?

Wu picked Madison up gently. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure why exactly, but i'm pretty sure it's because of her True Potential." Kailee responded. She looked nervously at Madison.

Everyone gasped.

"She reached her True Potential while we were gone for almost two days?! She never even had any training…" Kai said. He remembered how much he wanted his True Potential to occur sooner than it had.

"Whatever happened, we need to make sure she gets some rest." Wu said. "Kailee, can you show us the way to your apartment?"

Kailee nodded, and began walking forwards. Everyone followed.

"Do you think we'll be able to fix Silver?" Jay asked? He looked at Silver's head which had a decent sized dent in it, and his leg which looked pretty messed up. Nya looked over at Silver.

"It would take _a lot_ of work, but i'm not saying it's impossible." Nya examined. She was still holding onto the crystals, very tightly in fact.

They all arrived at Kailee's apartment, and Wu sat Madison on Kailee's bed. Madison was still passed out, with no sign of waking up soon. Wu walked out of the room, and gently closed the door.

He walked over to the couch, and sat down. Everyone was silent. A lot of serious stuff had transpired over the past three days.

"So," Wu started. Everyone looked at him. "Kailee, would you care to tell us what happened while we were gone?"

Kailee sighed. "Okay… The first thing that happened was when Madison arrived…" Kailee continued on explaining for awhile.

"Wow, a lot happened during three days." Cole said. Everyone nodded. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Kailee awkwardly asked. She turned on the tv, and a detective show appeared.

Since all of the Ninjago City tv channels were out, they decided to just watch the show currently on.

After a few hours of watching low quality tv shows, eating a few snacks, and generally being bored, it was starting to become very late.

"I think we should all go to sleep." Kai yawned.

"Yeah." Jay yawned as well, most likely caused by Kai's yawn.

"Let me grab some blankets and stuff." Kailee said. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She pulled all of the blankets and pillows out. She gave everyone a blanket and pillow.

Cole and Jay shared the couch. Kai, Zane, and Nya slept on the ground, padded by lots of pillows. And Wu slept on the recliner chair.

Kailee walked into her room, and laid down her blanket on the ground next to her bed where Madison was still sleeping.

Kailee laid down on the blanket she laid down. _I hope you get up soon. _She thought as she started drifting asleep.

~(~)~

Kailee was awakened by a very light touch on her shoulder. She quickly rolled over, and saw Madison sitting up and poking her shoulder.

"You're awake!" Kailee loudly whispered.

"Yeah…" Madison weakly replied. She coughed and started lying down again.

"I got up awhile ago, it just took awhile to sit up." Madison whispered. Kailee looked to the clock on her wall. _3:00 a.m. _

She stood up. "Well… I thought when you woke up something exciting would happen, but apparently not. You're okay right?"

"I guess. Just, everything is sore, and i'm still a little tired." Madison winced while trying to get up.

"Hey! You just lay down. I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already did." Kailee said.

"Okay… Wait," Madison started. "Did I fix Silver after I passed out?" Madison asked. Kailee froze. She could say she did, but Madison would quickly find out that she lied. Or she could tell the truth, and devastate Madison.

Kailee took a deep breath. "No…" Madison look like she knew already.

"I figured… My powers are too new for me to be able to do anything well."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Kailee noticed.

"I… I don't really care anymore." Madison replied.

"What do you mean?" Kailee asked, slightly shocked at her statement.

"Silver said on our way here, to not be sad if he… Died…" Madison sniffled, then continued, "I'm going to try and honor his word."

"Did, he really say that?" Kailee asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah. It's almost like he knew what was going to happen…"

**Woah, okay then. I'm kinda getting bored writing this fanfic… But no need to worry! There's only one more chapter in this fanfic! (Hopefully lol) But no no, this is not the end of the series! I will be working on the sequel soon! A fresh new idea to have fun with! Quite refreshing since this is the only actual fanfic I'm working on =/ Also! Feel free to ask questions about sequel, or even this fanfic during this chapter, because i'll answer all of them in the next chapter! I also may have a sneak peak, or a summary, of the next fanfic of the series in the next chapter! So, please leave your questions or suggestions in the reviews! =3 Have a nice night everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	26. Best of it All

**Sorry, as fricking always, for getting this out so late. I've been mighty discouraged to write fanfics lately. I'm working on a book, planning two other books, and planning out a rewrite for another fanfic. A lot right? Not to mention i've been debating to just scrap the sequel to this entirely, after months of planning for it. If I get enough support in the reviews or on tumblr, there's a good chance I will actually write it. The beginning of this chapter is gonna be slightly sad, but then it'll lighten up dramatically. (BTW, i was Madison-the ninja before. Also, I leave off without a authors note, but it's for a reason because it would make the ending seem kinda stupid. Enjoy the last chapter, being posted on the five year anniversary of the Ninjago franchise. Please review with any questions or constructive criticism!) (And this does kinda end abruptly, but I'll explain everything in the 'Next chapter,' which is pretty much just going to be a preview of the sequel and answering any questions!)**

Madison paused. "Silver was acting a little oddly lately… Especially on the way here from Jamanakai."

"Do you think something was going on?" Kailee asked. Madison propped herself up with her elbow.

"I think so… I don't really know what it could've been though. He didn't have a virus or anything, but I'd rather not talk about Silver anymore." Madison speedily replied. She sat up, but Kailee stopped her from standing.

"You really should lay down. If you need anything, I can get it for you." Kailee stated.

"Okay, can I have a glass of water please?" Madison asked. Kailee nodded and walked out of the room.

She quickly came back, and handed Madison the glass of water.

"Thanks." Madison said.

"No problem." Kailee replied. "You really should try and get a bit more sleep though."'

"Yeah, I guess it probably would be a good idea." Madison set the glass on the nightstand, and laid down again. She quickly dozed off.

*(*)*

Madison woke up a few hours later, feeling much better than she did earlier. She quickly got up, and noticed that Kailee wasn't there anym

Madison walked out of Kailee's room, and saw everyone sitting in the living room, eating pancakes. They all turned around when they noticed Madison was awake.

"You're awake!" Jay happily said.

"Zane made pancakes for everyone!" Kai celebrated. Zane walked over to her with a plate of pancakes.

"They're not as good as yours though." Zane stated. Madison smiled, and accepted the plate. She walked over, and took a seat on the ground next to Kailee.

"You did a good job protecting Ninjago while we were gone," Kai mentioned. Madison looked over to him.

"You think so? I think it was just a fluke because I reached my True Potential when the snakes got here." Madison replied.

"That's besides the point though. We're wondering if you want to join the team." Kai asked. Madison froze.

"Haahaa… I don't…After everything that happened in these three days… It seems like it's a bit too much for me. Sorry." Madison apologized. Everyone sighed.

"I mean, I need to think it over more…" Madison added, trying to break the awkwardness.

"It's your choice I guess," Kai sighed.

"We should get you home soon, I bet your mom's really worried about you." Cole said. Madison froze.

"Ehhhh. People in Jamanakai don't really like me all too much… Silver… Silver was my friend over there. I'd rather be with you guys than back there." Madison set her plate down.

"So you're going to join us?" Jay excitedly asked.

"I guess I would like it more," Madison decided.

"We should be getting back to the Bounty soon, then." Wu said.

"Wait! I had some stuff I wanted to do." Madison exclaimed. She ran over, and grabbed her slip of paper with her plan on it.

"Some of this stuff seems like a bad idea now, but having a party with you seems like a good idea still!" Madison ripped apart the top part of the list. The ninja thought for a moment.

"I'd say you deserve it." Zane said.

"Where do you want it to be?" Cole asked.

"I guess, Jamanakai. It's pretty peaceful there, especially where my house is. The only people I can think of inviting are you guys anyways." Madison decided.

"Jamanakai it is then!" Lloyd said.

*(*)*

*The party has just finished getting set up, as Madison saw someone in the distance she hadn't seen before, and Jamanakai isn't a place where people usually visit.*

"You over there! Who are you?" Madison asked. The figure looked over at her.

"I'm Marco. You?" Marco asked.

"I'm Madison. I haven't seen you around here before, where did you come from?" Madison questioned.

"Nowhere I guess. I've been wandering around Ninjago a lot." Marco replied.

"So you don't really have a place to stay?" Madison asked.

"Not really I guess."

"Do you wanna, stay here for a bit? I can't promise the ninja will let you come with to wherever we're going, but you can stay tonight if you want." Madison suggested.

"Sure I guess." Marco replied. Madison led him over to everyone else.

"This is Marco," Madison introduced.

"Hi," Marco greeted everyone.

*(*)*

*they had partied for a few hours, ate cake, and generally messed around for a few hours*

_Those were the worst four days of my life, even if I did get cake at the end. _Madison thought as they packed up the party. _But I'm sure I can handle any challenges thrown at me now. I'm ready for the next chapter in my life._


	27. Neophyte Kairos

**Hey everyone! Long time no see ey? Anyways, today's the one year anniversary of An Unexpected Side Effect! I'm pretty hyped! (really really hyped) I've decided what the name for the sequel, Neophyte Kairos! If you actually know what those words mean, congrats you've gotten more of a preview! And, this is a preview if you haven't figured it out yet.**

**Without any further ado, enjoy.**

Madison slowly creeped around the pitch black area, keeping a keen, or in better words, decent eye out for any enemies. She was on her toes, making sure that she didn't make any noise. She looked around, having trouble seeing in the darkness. She kept going, and bumped lightly into a wall. She jumped back, going into an attack position. She made a slight shuffling noise, but was pretty quiet about it. She carefully looked around, and just saw it was a wall.

'Okay, still doing good,' Madison thought to herself. She continued on, looking around the area for the apparently very powerful item she was after. She saw a wall, and walked back into it. She slid around the corner, running a bit after she rounded it. Then she saw it, a golden sword on a very, albeit fake looking, pedestal.

'Oh I can't believe I finally made it this far,' Madison thought to herself, starting to get excited. She looked around the room one last time, making sure her path was clear. She didn't see anything, and looked back to the sword.

'I'm going to go for it,' Madison told herself. She leaned off of the wall, and started sprinting over to the sword. She got close, and slipped her gloves on.

Right as she went to grab it, an alarm went off, and she yelled. A pile of training bots pushed her over, and the lights came back on.

"Oh come on! Those alarms weren't even my fault!" Madison yelled. She thought for a moment. "Those alarms weren't caused by me… The crystals!" Madison scurried back up and ran out of the door.

Everyone else had gotten there before she did.

"-whoever did it, caught me totally off guard." Zane stated, seeming worried. Madison was confused, she had gotten there after he had started. She didn't want to make him repeat the same information, but she was too concerned.

"Wait, what happened?" Madison asked, no one seemed to have noticed her until then.

"Someone knocked me out before I saw them and stole some of the crystals. It's even more odd that they only stole a few… Jay's and the empty ones." Zane said. Jay gasped.

"You know what that means right?! If that stupid rock touches me, Oliver gets free reign again! I can't deal with that! I could barely keep my sanity when he was there for a day! The thief also took the empty ones! That means there's no way I could get rid of him!" Jay went on whining for a while, it was obvious that he was actually terrified.

**Okay okay! I don't want to spoil too much now. But sadly, I have no idea when the sequel will actually be released. It will be a few months at the least… But keep an eye out for Neophyte Kairos! I'll post a reminder on here when I get close to finishing it, and when I actually did! **

**Leave any questions in the reviews! See you later! (I won't spoil all too much, but I will spoil a bit if it keeps you hyped!)**


End file.
